Somebody's, Somebody's Everywhere
by Number-XV Axsis
Summary: Vexen's machine goes wrong, and almost everyone is a somebody! Why was Xemnas split in 2? Why did Marluxia and Larxene conveniently drag Demyx away? Why are Axel, Saix and Zexion, children! What's with all the new, or old names! Why is the old man calling Roxas 'Keyblade? Who is Ventus? What is going on! [Story]. No Shipping!
1. The Experiment Fails!

**A/N: Ok… No idea where this idea came from, it just came to me so here XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Characters, only this story and its plot :D**

* * *

It was a completely, utterly, and painfully normal day in the castle that never was. Well, not completely normal. Nor was it painful for everyone. But it was painful for Roxas. It was a break day. The Day where he struggled to find something to do. Axel was sleeping in. Xion was who knows where. Demyx was also sleeping… Before he got dragged off by Marluxia and Larxene… Xaldin was poking things with his spears. Vexen was in his lab. Zexion was with him. Lexaeus was… Somewhere. Maybe helping Zexion and Vexen.

Saix was… Roxas also had no idea. Luxord was in Wonderland. Marluxia and Larxene had, well. As you know. Dragged Demyx off world. So… Roxas was stuck in his room, bored out of his mind, just staring at a wall. He was wondering if he stared hard enough, would anything on the wall change? It was a small game he had cooked up in his boredom. So far, nothing had changed. At least… He didn't THINK anything had changed… . . . Ok yeah, nothing had changed. It was still the plain, boring, excruciatingly white wall.

And he didn't think it would change anytime soon… Though, he did find himself wondering where Xigbar was. The Freeshooter had disappeared into Xemnas's room, Most likely to speak with him about something. Roxas had only seen the Mysterious Superior once, other then at meetings, and he would be lying if he didn't say he was curious. But, it is the superior… It would be risky to even try and find out why. And one does not disobey orders. Especially when they have to do with a Higher up. 'You are not to seek out the superior. The Superior seeks out you.' Or… Something like that.

But his curiosity was killing him… Oh well. He laid down, head against the pillow. Maybe… He would get some sleep... After all, it was the only thing he could think of doing...

* * *

Vexen sighed in slight anger, as he stared at the smoking machine "And why, is it broken, Number V?". The Silent 'Hero' stared at him, before at the machine, then shrugged. Vexen rubbed his temples "And this is why I said we _Don't_ need your help! Who knows what could happen!" Vexen then blinked, before a hidden smirk found it's way to his face. _And with us not knowing, it could turn into a fine experiment! The machine was supposed to rip hearts out so we could get stronger hearts without heartless… and maybe, stronger nobodies faster… but I can rebuild it later…_

He then sighed _. no, the machine is trashed. It probably won't do anything. Oh well… I'll fix it later! But I have to tell the superior that it has been delayed._ He set down his clipboard "Zexion, look over our notes again. Number V." Lexaeus turned toward him "Don't. Touch. Anything," And with that Vexen left the room.

But no one saw the machine start to shake...

* * *

Xemnas had a bad feeling. And usually when he had a bad feeling. Something bad happened. Or one of Vexen's machines malfunctioned. He hoped for once the feeling was wrong. It wasn't.

A large explosion was heard, and a flash of light made its way over the world that never was. And what happened next...? no one expected.

* * *

A deep grunt came from under the rubble, and someone tried to lift up the broken large pieces of white stone. "Come on, Bossman! I know you're under there! Help me lift it up!" He grunted out. The man had brown hair, which was in a ponytail, brown eye, an eye patch on his left eye, and a scar that went from his right cheek, close to his right eye. He had black boots, white gloves, blue pants, and a dark blue vest with white lining, and gold buttons.

"Ugh... As if... Shouldn't expect help from someone buried und-"

Suddenly, the Rubble was thrown to the right, and a man with neck length brown hair, which seemed to come up in the front, and blue eyes, groaned, pushing himself up. He had a very dark grey shirt, with red straps making an X across it. Orange, light grey, brown, and gold armor went from his right shoulder to his hand, and his left arm had a grey armband. He had tan, very big and loose pant, that had a black belt with a weird gold symbol on the front.

On the ground next to him, a tan, old, bald man, with a white beard, and bushy grey eyebrows was pushing himself up. He had piercing orange eyes and was wearing a long dark trench coat, and a smaller white trench coat underneath. Two black belts, with silver clasps, were over that trenchcoat, while his pants were black, as well as his boots.

The man with an Eyepatch from before stumbled back, looking between the old co- man, and the brown-haired man in front of him "What the…" He shook his head "Alright… This is not how I expected this day to go, as if..!".

* * *

Vexen coughed, as Lexaeus pushed some rubble off of him. "W-What happened?" he coughed out, taking the hand Lexaeus offered him, and was pulled ruffly to his feet. Zexion coughed, waving a hand in front of his face, "Well… I think your newest experiment backfired….". Vexen groaned, then noticed something. "When did you put that on?" He was pointing at the white lad coat, now covered in dust, on Zexion. He then looked at Lexeaus "And you… wait… that's what we were wearing when…" Vexen's eyes widened.

And he felt.

Fear. Surprise. Disbelief. Accomplishment… Dread.

He blinked and looked at himself. He was also wearing a dust-covered lab coat… Did the machine do what he thinks it did? He put a hand to his chest…  
And felt a _Thump Thump!_

...Yes. The machine had done what he thought it did. It gave them hearts.

It had made them back into somebodies.

* * *

Axel groaned as he looked around. He had been napping when suddenly a bright light had woken him up. He pushed himself up, and off the bed, barely noticing how much… bigger the bed seemed. He rubbed his head, and dragged his hand through his hair, also not noticing how much shorter his spiky red hair felt. He walked over to a mirror he had, yawning, and opening his green eyes.

He stared at his reflection for a minute, his mouth falling open. He was wearing a mustard yellow scarf, an orange vest, white shirt, tan shorts, and orange shoes with black laces. His normally spiky, long red hair, was much shorter, and he no longer had the teardrop tattoos under his eyes. He put a hand to under his eye, tapping himself there, wondering if this was a dream.

"What the…" He mumbled, and pinched himself, letting out a slight _Yelp!_ Yep. That had hurt… it wasn't a dream… He wasn't Lea's nobody anymore... He was Lea… But how? He didn't have a heart anymore, right? And wasn't he taller? He put a hand to his chest, feeling a heartbeat. One that shouldn't be there…

"Le- Axel! Open up!" A voice, similar to Saix's, but younger, said from outside his door. He contemplated opening it, before realizing the difference and opened the door instantly. There stood not Saix. But his old friend… Isa…

He was wearing the same dark blue, short sleeve jacket, with a light blue trim, and a gold half moon on the right side of his chest. The same white pants. The same black shoes. Same neck length blue hair, that was slightly spiky in the back. _Same green eyes._ It was all the _same._ Even his expression was the same. The same small frown, eyebrows knitted slightly.

"So… The same has happened to you as well." He said monotonously, though Lea could see the disbelief in his eyes… And the relief…

Lea grinned, and slapped his arm around Isa's shoulder "Yep! And I see it's happened to you too! We're somebody's again!".

* * *

Xaldin was about ready to either stab some idiot or clap said idiot on the back... Or maybe both... both sounded good.

He was ready to stab them because they caused this whole place to go down and because it almost crushed them. He would give them a clap on the back for completing their objective, being somebody's again, then maybe stab them because he thought emotion made him weak…

And he had a feeling he knew exactly who did this.

* * *

Luxord returned to the castle to find it in total disarray. The Roof was collapsed in some areas, walls crumbling, dust in the air. He was searching around to see if anyone else was there, and ran into Demyx, Larxene, and Marluxia. They had all been out as well and had no idea of what happened. As the group of four walked down the hall, Marluxia about to suggest splitting up, they heard a call for help and ran toward it.

Well. Luxord did. Though… Larxene walked, Marluxia speed walked, and Demyx was scared stiff thinking it was a scream. Scaredy cat…

Luxord soon came across quite a sight. Xion was stuck under some rubble, and Roxas was trying to lift it. Luxord tried helping, and soon Marluxia was to, though Larxene watched, and Demyx was slowly walking over. Luxord and Roxas managed to lift it up long enough for Xion to get out, before letting the rubble fall back to the ground, earning a squeak from Demyx. Roxas checked her over, while Luxord questioned her:

"Do you know how this destruction came to be?" Luxord asked.

"No… I just came back as a bright light happened… and the roof fell in on me… Roxas was close by and came to help…" Xion said as she looked down, at her leg. Roxas cast Cure, which at least got rid of a few cuts and scratches.

"Can you show us where it came from?" Luxord stood up straight as Xion nodded, shaking her head to clear it.

Larxene sighed "Well. I bet it was Vexen. Only he can cause such a big explosion, blowing up half the castle, and randomly injure someone so specific in the process," Everyone stared at her. "What? That guy's a maniac,". No one could argue there…

And so, the group of six set off, deeper into the crumbling castle, when they heard yelling. It was hard to make out, but there were definitely 3 voices. One was old… They think. One sounded suspiciously like a certain Freeshooter. And one sounded like a male, maybe a teen, but it was deep and masculine. Demyx peaked around the corner and squeaked at what he saw. Two people with giant weapons (Keyblades, he later noted) were duking it out, while someone who _looked_ like Xigbar, was watching.

The one in the old man's hand was black, and… W-Was that a blue eye on the end?! The brown-haired man's keyblade was long, and had a blue hilt. The blade was black down the middle, with multiple brown knobs on both sides near the end, and a dish like shape at the very end. They were clashing keyblades, while Xigbar was trying not to get hit.

Roxas stared at the to warring keybladers, wondering how the heck they got their keyblades. _Maybe… I could ask them… but not when they're fighting..._ Demyx was shaking, not looking at the fight but leaning against the wall so he wouldn't see. Marluxia and Larxene were watching in interest (Though… Larxene actually looked kinda bored). Luxord was shaking his head and Xion… Well. Xion was thinking the same as Roxas.

"Ok, OK! I know I like a good challenge sometimes but we gotta find out what's going on, and I'd rather not lose my other eye!" Xigbar grunted out. The two keybladers stared at him for a moment and were about to go back at it before Luxord called out "Yes. That would be the smart idea," As he walked out of their hiding place. "Why did you let them know we're heeere!" Demyx whines out, trembling more.

 _This is not good! Not good! not good! Not gooooooodddd!_ The Sitar user was screaming in his head.

Larxene rolled her eyes "Scaredy cat," As she and Marluxia walked out as well. Xion shrugged at Roxas and walked out to. "He destroyed my life!" The brown-haired man growled out, glaring at the old man. The old man chuckled "I merely used you to make a different life,". The brown-haired keyblade wielders eyes narrowed further. But then Roxas stumbled out as well, having been pushed out as a sacrifice by Demyx.

And blue, orange, and brown eyes turned toward him.

And three different reactions were heard:

"Hey, Tiger! Don't think you should uh, be out with these 2 here."

"KEYBLADE!"

"V-Ven?! You're ok! What're you doing here?!"

The old man was pointing at Roxas, The Brown-haired man looked surprised, and turned his gaze to the old man again at his comment, eyes narrowing further, while Xigbar winced. And Roxas stumbled back, eyes wide, looking startled...

This was not gonna be a good day.

Not a good day at all...

* * *

 **A/N: Yep! That's all for now! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Plain Chaos, The Twilights Pain

**A/N: Well, Chappy two :D**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts. But I don't *Sweatdrops* It'd probably suck if I did… *Shrugs***

Roxas was staring at the old man and the brown-haired man? Teen? Incredulously. The old man was laughing, or chuckling, or whatever he was doing, evilly. The brown-haired man was glaring him, raising his Keyblade slightly, Xigbar was shaking his head at the two, sighing. Luxord looked intrigued, Larxene looked disinterested, Marluxia was crying over a dead flower, Demyx was… nowhere to be seen, and Xion looked dumbfounded.

"NOW ALL THERE IS, IS TO FIND YOUR OTHER HALF, SO I CAN FINALLY FORGE THE X-BLADE!" Cue more evil cackling from the Old Man.

"I won't let you use him for that, Xehanort!" The Brown haired man growled, raising his keyblade up, getting into a fighting stance.

"Ok, I'm Sorry, but not very sorry, to burst both your bubbles. That ain't the kid you're looking for. Right, Roxas?" Xigbar turned his gaze toward the blond, who was staring at the keybladers who were ready to fight again. And once again, Blue and Orange eyes turned toward the blondie once more, who was scooting back. Blue eyes wide, and Orange eyes narrowed. "But how can it not be? It looks exactly like him! And not only that but, a strong like resonates within him!".

Now, not only were blue and Orange eyes on him but also all other eyes. Roxas scooted back again, very uncomfortable. He didn't like this… But he questioned the old man's words. _Light_ resonated within him? That couldn't be true… Nobodies were beings of both light and darkness. Not one or the other…

"...I'm sure old coot," Xigbar's normally cocky gaze was now calculating, making Roxas even more uncomfortable. Larxene and Marluxia were staring at each other and started talking in the background, While Xion and Demyx talked as well. Demyx looked over "Well… You Four can sort it out, Me and Xion are gonna go look for the others!" And before Xion could argue, Demyx had already dragged her away. Marluxia and Larxene nodded "We'll be doing that as well", and the to walked off, leaving Roxas with the 2 strangers, and the mysterious Freeshooter.

Roxas bit his lip, as the 3 stared at him, and he thought of a solution "I'm uh… Gonna… do the same…?" He turned around and tried to walk away. But…

A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Roxas jumped, biting his tongue, and slowly turning his head. Scared blue eyes met with sinister orange ones. And Xehanort grinned "I can't just let you leave now, boy,".

But then the brown-haired man launched at Xehanort, and the two clashed keyblades once more. Xigbar sighed, dragging Roxas away from the fight "I doubt either of them will be happy if they accidentally killed you while fighting…" He muttered. Roxas starred as the 2 fought, thinking about running away again, and turned to do so, but Xigbar grabbed him by the arm "Yeah, can't let you do that either, Tiger,".

Roxas stared at him, then at the fighting Keyblade users, and made a decision. He opened his hand and fell through a Corridor of Darkness which appeared below him.

* * *

Xig- _Braig_. That was his name, he reminded himself. He found himself staring at the ground, where Roxas had just been. He winced, as he felt to sets of eyes on him.

He turned and gave a nervous grin "Well. Uh. Guess he's gone?".

* * *

Lea and Isa were sitting on the former's bed, discussing the current situation. They both had a sneaking suspicion Vexen was at fault, though, they were only angry about the castle almost falling down… but being Somebodys again? They did thank him for that. They heard a sound and a _thump!_ They turned and saw a familiar blond. Lea was surprised. Hadn't everybody in the castle been turned into somebodies? If so… Would Roxas be Sora? Or was he not because Sora existed at the same time as him?

Roxas groaned, pushing himself up "A-Axe-" He looked up, seeing Lea and Isa, and instantly stopped. His mouth was hanging open. Lea bit his lip "H-Hey… Buddy. It's Lea now. L-E-A. Lea. Got it memorized?" He tapped the side of his head, with a nervous grin on his face. Roxas didn't respond, but looked at Isa. "S-Saix…?" He was uncertain of who the blue-haired boy was… but it looked like Saix.

"I am Isa now," He said calmly, looking at Roxas emotionlessly. Roxas bit his tongue, biting back the words he almost let out and stood up completely. "Something's happened… Xigbar looks different… There was a brown-haired man and an old man… and half of the castle is-" "Destroyed. We know," Isa interrupted him. Roxas's eyes narrowed, not liking being interrupted, but quickly remembered Isa was his superior, and looked down, nodding. Isa sighed, shaking his head, before getting up and saying:

"Well. We should search for Vexen. Since he is the best lead we have at finding out what happened. We can find out who the old man, and the other one later," and Isa walked out the door, arms at his sides. Lea sighed "And he made that overdramatic… Well, come on, bud!" He wrapped his arm around Roxas's shoulder, proceeding to drag him out as well.

* * *

Vexen- or Now Even, groaned, as he salvaged as much as he could from the machine… He had managed to find the control pad and the Power source of the machine, but that's about it. Everything else was either ash or broken into small pieces. It was agonizing how many small pieces there were… And it would take him a while to fix it. He had Seen Larxene, Marluxia, Xion, and Demyx earlier, and told them to gather the others. He had gotten a spear to the neck from Xaldin- or Dilan now.

Zexion and Lexaeus; now Ienzo and Aeleus, Had got him to not kill him (Luckily) for he was the only one who could fix it. Though he was sure only Dilan didn't want to have a heart or emotions. Larxene, Marluxia, and Xion (He had no idea where Demyx went, but he suspected that they had run away from the looks of who those 3 dragged in). And they had a brown-haired man who looked similar to Xemnas, Braig, and an old man who said he was called 'Xehanort'.

But he looked nothing like the 'Xehanort' Even, Dilan, Aeleus, and Ienzo remembered… The one who had taken Ansem's name. And at the moment, the 4 were wondering where that Xehanort was. He was Xemnas's somebody, right? And where did these 2 come from? They had all been deciding on what to do when the final 3 they needed came. Roxas, Lea, and Isa appeared from around the corner, Lea running toward the others, Isa walking, and Roxas just stopping when he saw Xehanort and the still unnamed brown-haired man.

The old coot smirked, and pointed at Roxas once more, yelling "KEYBLADE!" Which everyone stared at him for. Roxas debated running or not, and just decided it wasn't worth it, and looked down, walking over to the group.

Isa counted to make sure everyone was there (Though he noted Xemnas was not). There was Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Himself, Lea, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and Roxas. Everyone present and accounted for, but not Xemnas. He turned to look at Xehanort and the brown-haired man, before finally asking the question on everyone's mind "Who, are you?". The brown-haired man rubbed the back of his head "Call me Terra," He looked at Roxas, hoping for a response, recognition, anything. Wanted a sign that it was Ven, and that Braig was wrong when he said it wasn't.

But there was none. Roxas was staring at him with emotionless eyes, similar to when Ventus first came… Terra sighed and looked down. Here he was… among strangers… With 2 people he knew he couldn't trust… and Someone who looked like his best friend… But it wasn't him… he clenched his fist, and turned away from the group, sitting on a piece of rubble, while the others discussed what to do, and Xehanort bragged about finally having the X-Blade almost in his grasp once more (Everyone ignored him).

* * *

Even and Ienzo were figuring out how long it would take to fix the machine. Dilan and Aeleus were discussing what might have happened to Xemnas. Lea and Isa were chatting like old friends, Lea making random poses every once in a while. Demyx, Marluxia, Luxord, and Larxene were discussing random topics. Xion sat alone, like Terra, listening to the groups talking, saying something every once in a while to Demyx's group. Braig leaned against a wall, deep in thought…

And Roxas walked over, before sitting next to Terra. "You called me Ven earlier… someone you know that looks like… me?" He asked, not looking up at Terra. Terra let out a sad chuckle, shaking his head "Yep… Almost exactly like him… even your expressions are similar… and your voice as well… maybe not exactly the same… but… similar…" He sighed, shaking his head, not being able to look at the boy so similar to his friend.

He the boy's breath beside him stop, and a slight groan, a small rustle. He gained the courage to look over and saw the boy clenching his hands over his head. The Key of Destiny was having a headache, images to fast to make out flashing through his head. But what he could make out was that it _hurt_! Terra took one glance at him and launched up "Somethings wrong with him!" He yelled out. Even and Ienzo ran over, as Roxas fell to the ground, clutching his head.

Ienzo knelt down "Roxas… We need you to tell us what's going on if you can…" Roxas whimpered, barely opening his clouded over blue eyes. "S-So… Many… Images… F-Flashing… In my… H-Head…" He curled in on himself, trembling. Xehanort watched a small smirk finding its way to his face. Braig sent him a glance with his one eye, before closing his eye again. Roxas screamed, the pain making it so he couldn't think. The images were gone. Only the pain was left. _It hurt. IT HURT. IT HURT!_

He kicked out his legs, screaming. He wanted it to stop. Why _wasn't it stopping?!_ _**MAKE IT STOP!**_

Even grunted as Roxas almost kicked him "Dilan, Aeleus! Hold him down!" Aeleus grabbed one of his arms, while Dilan made a grab for the other. But Terra beat him to it, grimacing as the screams got louder. Even pulled out a syringe and was about to inject it into Roxas, but Roxas suddenly stopped moving. The Screaming stopped. He Uncurled slightly, though his movement was diminished by Aeleus and Terra. Though his clouded eyes were facing something.

They heard a gasp from Xion, a 'No way…' from Braig, and a triumphant laugh from Xehanort. All eyes turned away from Roxas, and to where he was staring. There was a figure, with a black helmet, the entire visor being black, and the part of his chin silver. His biceps showed through his armor, and he had a well-defined chest. Most of the armor was black, but there were parts that were black, like the hands, chest, and the boots were a light red. He had a very dark blue skirt, with red tips, and a red belt kept it on.

In his hand was a _keyblade._ It could only be explained as having a gearlike black and red hilt, which turned to black and grey, has a blue eye on it like on Xehanort's. A dark chain surrounded a thin grey part of the keyblade on the way to the tip, which connected to a copper looking gear part on it, which also had a dark chain on it. Then there was a dark blue part, with light grey in the middle which connected with a blue eye, which had a dark red and black gear like thing around it.

"It's been a while, old man. I was wondering where you disappeared to…" Yep. Definitely a boy. And his gaze turned to Roxas, and he raised his keyblade toward him "Ventus…" He muttered.

"I finally found you… You insignificant speck."

 **A/N: Gosh I feel evil... Cliffhanger. XD. Sorry. I will try and update soon! And yes. That was from the trailer. But it sounded cool XD**


	3. Small Fight, Enter Riku and DiZ!

**A/N: A wild chapter 3 appeared!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does. I only own the Story.**

 _Recap!:_

" _Dilan, Aeleus! Hold him down!" Aeleus grabbed one of his arms, Dilan made a grab for the other. Terra beat him to it, grimacing as the screams got louder. Roxas suddenly stopped moving and Screaming. He Uncurled, his clouded eyes facing something._

 _They heard a gasp from Xion, a 'No way…' from Braig, and a triumphant laugh from Xehanort. All eyes turned to where Roxas was staring. There was a figure, with a black helmet, the entire visor being black, and the part of his chin silver. His biceps showed through his armor, and he had a well-defined chest. Most of the armor was black, but there were parts that were black, like the hands, chest, and the boots were a light red. He had a very dark blue skirt, with red tips, and a red belt kept it on._

 _In his hand was a keyblade. It could only be explained as having a gearlike black and red hilt, which turned to black and grey, having a blue eye on it like on Xehanort's. A dark chain surrounded a thin grey part of the keyblade on the way to the tip, which connected to a copper looking gear part on it, which also had a dark chain on it. Then there was a dark blue part, with light grey in the middle which connected with a blue eye, which had a dark red and black gear like thing around it._

 _"It's been a while, old man. I was wondering where you disappeared to…" Yep. Definitely a boy. And his gaze turned to Roxas, and he raised his keyblade toward him "Ventus…" He muttered._

 _"I finally found you… You insignificant speck."_

Story Start!:

Roxas and the boy were having a staring contest, well, Roxas was having a staring contest with him. You couldn't tell if the boy was, because of the Visor over his face. Braig sighed, as Xehanort pointed at the boy "Vanitas! Finally! I knew you'd get my message!" Braig raised an eyebrow "What'd you use? ?". Xehanort ignored him, going into an evil laugh, though it sounded more like a coughing fit. Terra and Dilan had let go of Roxas's arms, and the latter stood up, backing up.

This caused the boy in armor to chuckle "What's wrong, Ven? Scared?" He taunted, walking toward Roxas. Terra was about to stand in front of the blonde, but he heard a growl from Roxas "It's VENTUS! Only my friends call me Ven! **(1)** ". The voice was not Roxas's own. But was similar… Lighter. Roxas's piercing blue eyes were glaring at Vanitas before they widened, and both his hands moved to cover his mouth. Everyone was staring once more.

"T-That… W-Wasn't…" He mumbled out. Vanitas chuckled, while Terra stared at the Key of Destiny in disbelief. Xehanort's oranger eyes gleamed with triumph as he realized he had 'both' pieces of the puzzle **(2)** to finally forge the X-Blade! Even tapped his chin "It seems that from what I've analyzed-" Vanitas interrupted him "No one cares, scientist," Even looked dumbfounded, being interrupted "Well, Actually! This could be very important! Though I have no idea who you are! You have no word in this!".

Dilan sighed "I usually don't agree with _the scientist_ but I would like to go back to _normal_ **(3)** ". The armored boy raised his Keyblade toward them "And I need my other half," He chuckled. It was weird, his chuckle. It was kinda high pitched… But still sounded like a boy. But that just made it creepier…

And Roxas hated it.

"But, there are 2 ways this could go!" Vanitas shrugged, and it was easy to tell he was smirking even if he had the visor on his face. "Either, Ventus can come over here, or-" Roxas interrupted him, growling out softly "My name, is Roxas… not Ventus…". How many times are all eyes gonna turn toward Roxas? Seriously? Just leave the kid alone.

Lea walked over to Roxas, and tried to ease the tension by throwing his arm around him "He's not kidding! That's his name!" Lea grinned. "So I think you got the wrong person. W-R-O-N-G. Got it memorized?". There was a collective groan from the Org. Vanitas unseeable smirk turned to a confused look, but only for a moment. "Then what was that about earlier? Saying ' _Only my friends call me, Ven?_ '" He said teasingly, trying to get a rouse out of Roxas.

Lea looked confused and thought about that. He honestly had no idea… Neither did any of the Organization members. Roxas was Sora's nobody. And yes… Sometimes you can get a reaction similar to their Somebody's if you say something specific… But… How would the reaction to Vanitas calling him 'Ven' happen? It didn't make sense…

Roxas bit his tongue, holding back a snappy retort, and realized, just like everyone else. He didn't know why he reacted that way…

Once again, Vanitas let out that creepy chuckle "You don't have an answer, do you, Ventus? Well… I'll admit. You might not be him," He started walking toward Roxas once again, only stopping when Terra stood in front of Roxas, ' _Ends of the Earth_ ' keyblade in hand. "But you do carry his heart…". Even was writing down stuff in a journal. He didn't really care what happened to Roxas. But this would be a great learning experience! Roxas didn't become a somebody because Sora was still existing when this whole thing happened, but Roxas also had a heart! One apparently from Someone called Ventus! He would have a field day with this one!

Ienzo was watching intently, curious, but ready to jump in if something happened. Same with Aeleus. Marluxia was watching in interest, while Larxene yawned and worked on sharpening a knife. Dilan wanted to stab something. If a fight broke out he had an Excuse to stab something. Demyx was shaking, and close to screaming. Isa was dragging Lea away so he didn't stupidly get in the middle if a fight broke out. Xehanort was laughing evilly at how close at hand the X-Blade was and was planning on how to get Terra to fight him again. Luxord was wondering who fate would turn to in this fight. Braig was ready for a show. And Xion? Xion was instantly at Terra's side, summoning her ' _Kingdom key_ ' to hand.

Terra was surprised, but it wasn't the time to question how the girl had a keyblade and who he master was. Vanitas let out the familiar, creepy chuckle once more "My Query isn't with you… But I haven't had a good fight in a long time!" and he launched forward.

Now Terra himself hadn't really fought much with Vanitas… Just that once in the keyblade Graveyard… Which was one of the things Terra remembered doing last, but he knew enough. And lifted his keyblade, blocking Vanitas's attack, and heaved forward, pushing Vanitas back.

Xion then charged forward, slashing at Vanitas, while Terra tried to yell "Wait!-" But she hadn't heard him, and she slashed at Dark Keyblade Wielder multiple times. Vanitas simply blocked them all, maybe taking a step back or two to dodge, before hitting Xion in the side, sending her flying. Seeing Xion getting hit, broke Roxas's gaze free from Vanitas, and back to the real world around him as he yelled "Xion!" and ran toward her.

Aeleus caught her, and set her down, while Ienzo checked her over, and Roxas skidded to a stop beside her, kneeling down. Even continued to write in his journal, his writing becoming more frequent, as he tried to jot down as much as he could. Dilan itched to enter the fight, but only the fact that he didn't know everything about the Keyblade wielder was holding him back. Vanitas stared at Xion on the ground, and snorted "Is that the best you have to send at me? A kid in a hood?" He looked over at Terra "And I thought you were better than that," He said in a teasing, yet mocking manner.

Terra growled and instantly jumped up, charging at Vanitas, slamming his keyblade down, while Vanitas jumped out of the way, causing Terra's Keyblade to slam into the ground with a large _CRACK!_ The ground split a little where the Keyblade had hit, but Terra didn't care, as he lifted his keyblade back up.

He then charged at Vanitas, going faster as a ring of Fire surrounded Terra, hitting Vanitas a few times before it just started to go through The Dark Keyblade Wielde- Wait… What?

"To Slow," Terra heard behind him as a keyblade him in the back multiple times. He groaned, before jumping forward, and turning. Vanitas stood there, keyblade in hand, skirt on fire **(4)** \- oh. Vanitas then yelped and put the fire out, before turning back to Terra "Now that wasn't nice," He growled out.

Terra merely lifted his keyblade again, preparing for an attack. But before the 2 keyblade wielders to could jump at each other, a loud "STOPPPP!" Was heard. And once again. Can you guess who all eyes turned to?

If you guess Roxas, you were right.

Said blonde panted, before looking up "I...I don't understand what you two have against each other. Who this Ventus is… Why I look like him… Or why you think I have… a heart… but. I'm Sure we can figure this out… but fighting each other won't help up figure out what's going on!". Terra looked like he was about to argue before someone interrupted him "Gotta agree with the Kiddo. But, I do think that I've figured out what's going on," That cocky voice…

Braig had looked up from where he was leaning against the wall, one eye open. "Well, that does not matter right now, Braig! The X-Blade could be almost forged now at hand!" Xehanort let out another evil, cackling laugh, that sounded more like he was choking, or coughing. Braig shook his head "I doubt the kid is as strong as the other Keyblade Wielder. They need to be equal in strength, right? And Mr. Dark Keyblade Wielder over there, as well as Tiger, aren't anywhere Equal! As if!".

Braig shrugged, as he saw the look of realization on Xehanort's face "Soo… That evil plan of yours ain't gonna happen anytime soon, old coot. I doubt that 'Keyblade Graveyard' or whatever can even be accessed currently! But what do I know, I'm not a keyblade master, As if," He shook his head. Even stopped writing down in his journal "But my question right now is, Did the machine I make affect Roxas in any way? You said he has a heart in him, correct? Was it always there? And did the machine do anything to it…".

A look of realization crossed everyone's face (Though… you couldn't tell with Vanitas. But his gaze was on Roxas). As they all thought about what had just been said…

* * *

A person in a black cloak exited a portal, entering a dark room with a computer, multiple screens on it. A man with red bandages around his head… as well as… two belts? Seemingly making an X on his head? Turned around in his chair, looking at the cloaked figure. "Did you find him?" The Bandage headed man asked, in a very deep voice.

The cloaked figure turned away, walked a few steps to the side "Yeah… I did. But something… Happened,". The bandaged man turned back to the computer, typing a few things in "Oh? Well?". The cloaked figure sighed, walking a few steps closer to the man in front of the computer "Almost All of the organization are no longer nobodies… Only numbers 9, 10, 11, and 12 are still nobodies… 13, the kid… His situation is complicated…".

The bandaged man instantly turned around in his chair, standing up "What?! All of them?! How?!".

The cloaked figure nodded "It was… A machine I think I heard one of them say…" He sighed. "But not only that… Their… Superior… is missing. An old man and someone else… They were there instead. And a boy in a mask… Was also there. Xehanort, Terra, and Vanitas are their names respectively…" He didn't mention how he felt like he knew one of them… The brown-haired man. Terra.

The bandaged man groaned out in frustration "They were simply nobodies, not supposed to exist! Yet they broke that very Rule!" He growled out. "Still…" The bandaged man sighed.

"You still want to wake your friend up, correct?" The figure hesitated a moment, before nodding.

"You will still need to capture Roxas… But you will also…"

" _Need to Extract the Heart in him,"_

* * *

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN. Enter, Riku and DiZ! Hope I kept in character with them… Anyway.**

 **(1): Roxas, Having Ven's heart in this, it got a reaction. Similar to how in 358/2 days, when Riku said "C'mon Sora, I thought you were better than that," And Sora's voice came from Roxas in a retort.**

 **(2): Vanitas and 'Ven', both pieces to make the X-Blade**

 **(3): If I Recall Correctly, Xaldin thought Emotions make him weak, so being a Nobody was more normal for him.**

 **(4): I always wondered how some things just seemed immortal… like clothes… So yeah. XD**

 **Also. Have you ever had a moment, where you do something just to see if it gives you luck? I got face paint, and gold a crescent moon over my right eye. It was like the one on BBS Isa's jacket. I then did a cake walk. I landed on Seven, twice, and won. Twice… Suspicious XD**

* * *

In the Realm of Darkness, a blue-haired woman looked up at the dark sky, blue eyes watering slightly before she closed them.

"Terra… Ven… I'll get out of here… So I can Save you… Terra… and Finally, wake you up…"

" _Ven…"_


	4. Another's View, Another Angle

**A/N: And here's a Chappy number 4!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts, only this story**.

* * *

Roxas didn't like it. Not one bit.

But… He couldn't exactly argue… but that didn't mean he'd just accept it. _He had a heart._ One that _wasn't his_. He'd had a heart all along... a never knew...

It shouldn't be possible… yet it was possible because it had happened… and if it wasn't possible it wouldn't have happened… Right? If something wasn't possible, it didn't happen...

The Organization had decided to head to the old castle it Hollow Bastion, though a few people commented that it was originally called 'Radiant Garden'. (Even...Xehanort...Terra…). Roxas honestly didn't care about what it was called, he couldn-... or… technically… could he care? If he did actually have a heart? But, it wasn't his, right? He groaned out in exasperation and glared at the wall. No, the wall did not do anything to him, but… He needed to glare at something…

Xion glanced nervously at Roxas, wanting to help in some way… but Roxas hadn't talked to _anyone._ Not even her or Lea... though... they both hadn't seen him since they came here...

He had ignored the annoying remarks from Vanitas _'I see you lost that backbone you used to have, Ventus'_. He wasn't Ventus... He was Roxas... Right...? Right. He is Roxas. Not Ventus. Roxas!

The Confusing and completely unnecessary Scientific (Were they even scientific? Roxas had no clue) lectures from Even _'And as you should know, if anything has affected you and the heart, you may expect blah blah blah'_ He tuned out most of that… Though... he realized now some of it might have been important...

Complaining from Xehanort _'Now all I need is for you to get stronger! Why won't you just do as your told like a weapon should?!'_ Roxas so wanted to punch him… he wasn't a weapon. And neither was this Ventus person... Neither of them were tools! And Xehanort couldn't treat them like one...

The concerned questions from Terra… _'You sure you're okay? You almost fainted earlier…'_ He had nothing against the guy, He just wished that he would stop being so concerned about him… It's not like they knew each other. He wasn't this _'Ven'_ person He just held his heart apparently… But that didn't make him Ven… Then again… Guess it made sense for Terra to worry about if the heart was ok… Guess he wasn't worried about him then…

For some reason, that thought made Roxas's chest clench painfully… but he did his best to ignore… He'd ask Ax- Lea… if he knew what it was later… After all... Lea was a somebody now...

And as for Lea… It was weird seeing him so… _Small_ … He was used to the Tall, Lea… And then there was Sai- _Isa…_ It was weird seeing the cold, emotionless, sometimes seemingly _moody_ nobody… Yet he acted like he was such _great_ friends with Lea… it… It….

It hurt… It was like… Now that Axel was Lea… or Lea was Axel… He spent most of his time with Isa… Roxas wanted his friend back… it might sound… Selfish… but… he didn't want to be alone. But… then again…

Xion hadn't left him. They were still friends…. But she seemed… almost wary… guess it made sense… A lot had happened.

Braig… he was… confusing as ever. Saying things that didn't make _sense_. At least not to him… It was like he was rambling, saying things only he understood...He wished that he made more sense…. It always felt like The Freeshooter was telling you something important… but you could never understand… Like a very important Secret. And he was amused at how you didn't understand...

Xald- Dilan… He was… well… Same as ever…. At least he wasn't throwing spears at Demyx yet… Yet.

Le- Aeleus… He was… well… more of the silent type most of the time. He said small things here and there… but… he seemed to hang around Ienzo most of the time, sometimes with Dilan… But still mostly Ienzo... kinda like a guard.

Now as for Ienzo… it was… weird… kinda. Zexion had been short. Yeah. But now… he was shorter… he had also been quiet. That was true. But… he was even quieter now too!... Guess it was kinda easy to get used to...

Demyx, Luxord, Larxene, and Marluxia were the same as ever. Demyx played music, screamed at some stuff, but… he also seemed kinda… _jealous_ … of those who now had hearts. But The Key Of Destiny probably imagined it… after all, Demyx was still a nobody. A being without a heart.

Luxord had been… well… playing poker. But… Roxas had gone up to him once and asked why he was staring so intently at three cards. Luxord had looked up, shaking his head, and said ' _Fate is not on your side, nor is it on the side of he who was split. Fate will catch you when you least expect it,"_ and then went back to his cards… Leaving Roxas confused, but he shook it off and left.

Larxene… Snarky as ever. Nothing changed there. Then again, she was still a nobody.

And Marluxia… Well… He was being sneaky… and Roxas didn't exactly think he was just scouting for new flowers. Though, that wasn't to unbelievable... Marluxia liked flowers...

Everything… had changed so quickly… it was… unsettling.

Even and Ienzo were down in the labs currently, trying to figure out more about fixing the machine, and maybe using it again to make Demyx, Luxord, Larxene, and Marluxia somebodies, if they wished… Though… Roxas had a feeling that's not all Even was doing. He had seen the Scientist staring at him, Xehanort, and Terra… something was up. And Not something good.

But… he couldn't prove that, so the Light-Bearing Nobody decided to shrug it off for now.

Roxas glanced at the clock ' _8:47 PM'_ he noted, before looking back at the wall, then over at Xion. She had been… quiet ever since they entered… It was… What was the word he had heard Demyx use once? _Unsettling…_ Was it an emotion? A feeling? Demyx had described it as… You're unsure… Something… isn't right.

Something like that… And Roxas didn't like it.

He contemplated if the heart… someone else's heart… inside him… Was making him… _feel_ these things… Maybe. He would ask Even later.

Xion looked up at Roxas, before mumbling "Do you think you had a heart before now…?" Roxas looked up, a feeling of… well. It wasn't a nice feeling, flew through him. He felt his hairs raise for a second, before lowering again.

"...Maybe… But… I didn't really… _Feel_ anything… just... " He paused "It's like the things I did were natural… Like… being with you and Axel… It was… natural to smile… to laugh… It was… right…". Xion looked at him for a moment longer, before nodding.

"I… Don't really feel much different… But… I don't know why. Neither of us really changed… Maybe… Maybe that 'Ven' person they keep mentioning… is your somebody?" Roxas nodded, before frowning and thinking that over. _But… with everyone else… the name_

"I don't think so… I mean… it might be… but why would they change my name? Axel… take the X out… rearrange the letters… Lea… Saix… X out… Rearrange… Isa…" The key of Destiny looked at Xion, a determined look on his face.

"Something's up… Something they're not telling us… And we need to find out what…".

* * *

Terra groaned, as he had once again had to escape from Xehanort's bragging, and trying to fight him. He wouldn't get mad. _He wouldn't get mad…_

Last time they fought, he got mad… The darkness in him grew… And Xehanort had possessed him. He hadn't been able to get his body back… But there was nothing in between. Something had happened. He had no idea what but… something.

Something had happened to make him end up here. Something had happened… _but what?_

He sighed, and made his way down the hallway, glancing around. He was in the clear. He needed some fresh air… but no one had let him leave yet. But now… he was in the clear! He made a break for the exit, but… no… That darn cocky voice… "Where you going, Keyblade Wielder? I thought Mr. Chilly told you not to leave. Not listening to orders, are you? As if! Knew they couldn't keep yah cooped up forever,".

Terra turned, seeing Braig, leaning against the wall, cocky grin plastered on his face. Terra's fist clenched, as he glared at Braig, before sighing "Are you gonna try and stop me from leaving to…?".

Braig merely let out a chuckle, shaking his head "As if! But that ain't meaning I'm gonna let you leave without some sort of… Exchange,".

Terra raised an eyebrow "Ex...change…?" He did not trust Braig… not one bit…

Braig shrugged, grinning "No need to sound so worked up! Nothing big," He waved his hand, continuing "Just watch out for any… imposters. None of us will be out there, you know. None of us are allowed to leave…" Braig's cocky grin suddenly turned to a frown.

The Keyblade Wielder was startled, knowing Braig rarely… looked serious. Actually. Scratch that. He had _NEVER_ seen Braig serious… sure he hadn't known him long… but… it was still weird.

"So. Just look out for anyone in a black coat, no biggie! I'm sure you can do something as simple as that!" Braig's normal cocky grin returned, it was almost like it had never gone away. "Ta-Ta now!" Braig then walked away, back down the hall Terra had just come from.

Said Keyblade Wielder frowned, looking thoughtful for a moment, before sighing "Guess… I can do that." He then turned back toward the exit, and ran toward it.

 _'Finally… Home free… Now I can search for Aqua… And maybe… I can find… if it's out there…'_

' _Ven's body…'_

* * *

Riku glanced around, as he exited the Dark corridor he had come from. He had made it to Hollow Bastion… Good. He had heard some rumors about newcomers being seen around here… and he was going to find out if it was the Organization.

Just a few days ago that group had vanished… Leaving the world that never was… But if they were here, he'd find them. He wasn't going to let go of his chance to wake up Sora… not when they were close… so close…

He made sure no one saw him and ran through the shadows. He would find Sora's nobody…

' _Roxas… I'm coming for you,'_

* * *

Even groaned, and continued reading over his notes. He was so close! He could feel it!

There was a connection. A connection between everything. Something!

Between their Superior, Between Terra, Between Xehanort, Between Ansem's apprentice, who was also named Xehanort, Between Vanitas, Between Roxas, and between the kid he had met years ago!

Ventus.

That was the missing link…

That kid was the missing link.

Apparently, his heart was in Roxas. A heart full of light. That might explain how Roxas could control light… when Nobody's should not be able to. After all, nobodies belonged to neither light nor darkness.

Ventus apparently was Vanitas's other half. Vanitas. A being of pure darkness… it would make sense.

Xehanort, the old man here, one of the people who appeared when their superior disappeared… Xemnas. The one who took their old master's name. The Xehanort they had known… Intriguing…

And then there was Terra. Who looked slightly like Xemnas and The Apprentice Xehanort… but had brown hair and blue eyes… Not that white hair, and Eery golden orangish eyes, or the pointed ears. Hmm…

Even set down his notes, pacing. He was close… He knew he was.

Ventus was the link. Yes.

But what connected Terra, Xemnas, Xehanort, and The Apprentice Xehanort…

This would require more Research… More research indeed...

* * *

A man with red bandages around his head… DiZ was his name.

He sat in his chair, looking at the computer screens in front of him, rubbing his temples.

"Why can't you nobodies just stop making it harder for me, even if you have no knowledge of me," He said, thinking out loud. Not like anyone was here… except for… the other nobody.

He recalled the incident that had happened earlier… he had seen it on the camera.

That boy… who looked exactly like…

DiZ scowled.

They just had to make it harder… And with them… interfering, and watching the nobody he needed to complete his goal… it was infuriating. But he could wait…

And Wait he would…

He would complete his goal…

He just needed patience.

"You can't run forever, Nobody,"

* * *

It was dark… Really dark…

The sandy shore was dark, the water was dark, and the rocks were dark.

What looked like bones, or the ribs of some giant creature loomed over the water, as if there to scare away anything that might approach it. Though the only thing that ever did was water, and it just seeped between the bones.

A _squish squish_ was heard, as silver, winged boots walked across the sand. The owner of the boots, a girl, with blue hair and equally blue eyes, walked over to a big rock on the sandy, dark shore, and sat down.

She stared at the ocean with clouded eyes, seeming deep in thought.

But the sound of more footsteps broke her train of thought, causing her to snap her gaze up "Who's there?!".

All that was heard was a chuckle, and one sentence "No one important, but we need you for our plan,".

There was a flash of black… And the blue-haired girl and the owner of the footsteps were gone.

Only darkness remained.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! A lot of perspective changes this chapter! And wonder who took Aqua? What are they planning? What is DiZ planning?! WHO KNOWS!**

 **Well. I do. But still.**

 **AND ANOTHER CLIFFY. Whoops.**

 **Anyway, just so you know, there will be no Oc's. The one who took aqua is a character.**

 **Bye now :D**


	5. Only Beginning, Shadow's calling

**A/N: And, here is chapter 5!**

 **Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, still doesn't belong to me, but, I do own this story and its plot! HAZZAH!**

It was night. Silent, Quiet. Nothing had yet broken the silent veil, that had made its way over the world. Cobble streets met with cobble walls, which were covered in old, rusty pipes, which connected to an old building, which was right next to other old buildings, some of which seemed to almost be caving in. No one was out, it almost seemed like a ghost town. But then. A noise broke the silent veil that had once lingered over the land:

 _Footsteps. Pitter Patter._ Silent. But there. Down the alleyway, across the stone streets, left down another alley. Black boots collided against the cobble ground. A figure in a cloak, one just like the organizations cloaked, slowly stopped running, glancing around.

Farther off, a man with brown, metal boots, that had a gold, yellowing lining. Brown hair, that seemed spiked up in the middle front of his head, down the back, still staying in the middle. Blue eyes piercing the darkness, giving away a hint of unease, as he walked across the cobble ground. Black shirt, with a red 'X' strap on it, armor on his right shoulder, down to his hand. Large brown pants with a belt keeping them up, that had a strange symbol on it, similar to that of the nobodies. But Upside Down. Terra.

He glanced around, sighing "I have no idea where I'm going… I'm not even sure if the worlds are the same…" He rubbed the back of his head, as he continued on his way "Won't know unless I look… but if I leave… What if Xehanort tries something? As the people there said… or… uh… what was his name? Even? Yeah… Even I think… He Said… that the kid… Roxas… had Ventus's heart… If I leave him unprotected… what if Xehanort tries to get Vanitas and him merge…? Or… Something…" He groaned.

"I… I don't want to leave him on his own…" He couldn't risk Xehanort doing that… but… if he stayed… he couldn't search for Aqua… or Ventus's body… What was he to do? What could he do?... He was stuck with Enemies and Strangers… though… The girl… Xion… and Roxas… They were ok. Roxas reminded him of Ven in a few ways… and Xion… She seemed like a nice kid.

Back to the cloaked figure, who had continued on his walk and run cycle through the town. "Hm. This place has definitely been spruced up since last I was here… But… Where should I start looking? If I go straight to the castle… I might just go there. But if I walked through the front door… I'd be questioned… and I doubt the organization will take to kindly to seeing me… I did almost kill one of them… The one with the weird looking weapon… spiked up orange hair that almost looked like a fire… and blue eyes…" He paused, remembering what had happened.

" _Haghh!" A white-haired boy, with aquamarine eyes, raised a sword, that looked like a batwing that was black, with red skin, though of course, it was metal. And in the hilt was a blue eye. Below him was a man in a black cloak, with orange spiky hair, that almost looked like a fire and blue eyes. The man in the cloak seemed burly and had raised an arm as if to block the upcoming attack, but it probably wouldn't do much._

 _But before the white-haired boys hit could land, another cloaked boy, with steel colored hair, that went to his neck in the back, but covered his left eye, and went past his chin the front appeared through a dark corridor, murmuring something, which caused the man on the floor, about to be hit, to disappear, and reappear near the steel-haired boy **(1)**. The white-haired boys attack continued, though it hit the floor instead, causing his sword to be lodged in the floor._

 _The steel-haired boy stared at the white haired one for a second, before turning to his companion on the floor "Marluxia has given up on his plot. Though_ I _doubt this will be the end of this. We have been called back to the world that never was." He paused "Vexen had already returned. Though,_ I _doubt we will be hearing anything from the other keyblade wielder here for a while,"._

 _The white-haired boy managed to get his sword out of the ground, but looked up at the two cloaked figures in front of him "Other keyblade wielder?! Who!" He growled out, standing up._

 _The two cloaked figures paid him no heed, as a dark corridor opened up, and they started to enter. The_ white-haired _boy_ stood _and rushed toward them, sword in hand, trying to slash at them, but before he could, a voice was heard, and the corridor of darkness closed._

 _He froze, but then turned toward the door he had been heading toward before his fight with the orange haired man "Sora-!" He ran toward it "What did you get yourself into?!"._

 _And what the voice had said…?_

 _"Maybe you should check on your friend, Sora. His chain of memories had been undone,"_

The cloaked figure walking down the cobble streets stopped, and sighed "Sora… you idiot… couldn't just watch after her like I told you to, could you? And you couldn't even…" He sighed "But… I'll get you back… I won't give up on you… just like you won't give up on me…".

Two people lost in their own thoughts, unaware of the other in front of them…

 _WHACK!_

The 2 walked right into each other…

"Ack! Oh uh… Sorry. Wasn't looking where I was going…"

"Yeah, we-" Sigh… "It's alright, neither was I,".

The cloaked figure looked up after rubbing his nose, to see a tall man with brown hair. The tall man looked down to see a slightly shorter than him cloaked figure. Both jumped back away from the other. "Who are you?! You're wearing exactly what Roxas was wearing!" Terra said, remembering the cloak Roxas had been wearing when he first saw him. In the few chats they had… Roxas had said it was the normal attire for the organization. Was this person a part of the organization? If so… why was he out there and not with the others? Suspicious… wait… hadn't Braig said something about someone hiding out, pretending to be a member? Was this them? But… he couldn't be sure…

"Roxas? You know him?" The cloaked figure questioned, seeming contemplative. Terra looked confused. Why would someone in the organization ask that…?"Uh… Ye-". He then remembered once more, what Braig had said. Now that he realized that… he had never seen them before… and if they were with the others… they should know who he is… and that he knew Roxas…" wait… why do you want to know? How do you know him?" Terra had tensed, looking at the cloaked figure. Said figure shrugged "Eh, we met once… haven't seen him in a while…" _That's a lie… but if Roxas is here… I have to make sure he's the right person… What are the chances that I bump right into someone who knows him… eh. Beggars can't be choosers._

Now that the figure got a better look at the man… he looked… slightly familiar… Had they met before? _I can't dwell on that now… I need to find out what I can… and if he does know Roxas… maybe he's seen…_ "Have you seen a boy with spiky black hair… and golden eyes?". The man's eyes widened. _Maybe I went too far with the questions…_

"How do you know him?!" The man asked, very tense now.

The figure was about to answer, before a certain long-haired blond scientist came down the alleyway "There you are, you were tol-" He then noticed the figure, but before he could say anything, a Corridor of Darkness appeared, and the figure ran through.

Even blinked, before looking at Terra "Seems you came in contact with the actor. What did he want?". Terra turned toward Even, before replying "He… asked about Roxas… and… Vanitas, I think,".

Even raised an eyebrow at that "Those 2? Hmm… Intriguing. But you should be getting back. I think I finally found out the reason that you and the old man are here, but… I need you 2 to test my theory…" Terra didn't like the sound of 'Test'. But sighed… and followed.

* * *

Aqua covered her eyes, and stumbled slightly, before shaking her head, and lowering her arm. The edges of her vision were blurry… She shook her head, trying to clear away the blurriness… It was dark. But… she could make out that she was… somewhere… grey… and… dusty… with lots of collapsed walls… if it was a building before…

"Where… am I?"She glanced around, but whoever had taken her here wasn't there now.

They had said they needed her… so why leave her here? It didn't make sense… She sighed. She wasn't going to stay here though… But where was here? Was it somewhere in the realm of darkness? She looked around again. It didn't look like it… wait... Was she out of the realm of darkness? Was she finally free? That means… she could check on Ven!

She summoned 'Master Keeper', 'her' keyblade, and pointed it at a wall. Light pooled at the tip, before shooting out, opening a bright, swirling mass of blues, yellows, silvers, and whites. She bit her lip, before walking to the mass of colors, and through it.

And as the portal disappeared, a figure in the shadows, left unnoticed, chuckled.

"Oh Aqua… so Naive. Thinking that now that you're free… there'll be no consequences if you go to check on that idiot. Just reveal his location… Then…" The figure paused.

"I won't have to listen to that old man anymore…"

* * *

Roxas looked up from the cards in his hands "Go fish,". Xion sighed, picking up a card from the deck, adding it to her hand. "Any 8's?" Roxas asked. "Go fish,". Roxas groaned, picking a card from the deck as well. "Got any 2's?" Braig asked, apparently also playing, and, smirking. Roxas's eyes widened, and he grumbled, handing Braig the card he just got. Braig's smirk widened, as he set down the 2 he just got, and the 2 from his hand, leaving him with no cards "And I win," He leaned back, smirk still present.

Roxas threw his cards, grumbling "And look what you won! 42 pick up," Xion giggled lightly "Roxas!". Roxas smirked, "Hope you enjoy!". Braig stared at him for a second, before cracking up "Aw, C'mon! Not good sportsmanship, kiddo!". Roxas pouted, crossed his arms, and glared at Braig "Don't call me that! I'm not a kid!". Braig shook his head again "I better go check on how Even's sciency thing is going. Ciao," And he walked away.

Roxas grumbled, and started picking up the cards "I feel like he cheated… somehow,". Xion snorted lightly, before patting Roxas on the back "It's alright Roxas, I lost to. " Roxas just shook his head, and put the cards all into a deck, and tried shuffling… only for the cards to go everywhere. He groaned. "Look… I'll catch up with you soon, alright Xion?".

"You sure you don't want any help?" She asked.

He nodded "I'll be fine. It's just picking up a few cards, plus, better if only one of us is late…" She sighed, but gave in "Can't change your mind, can I?".

He gave her a goofy smile "Nope!".

She gave a smile back, before running off in the direction Braig went. Roxas's grin faded, and he sighed, returning to picking up the cards "Maybe it was a bad idea to play before a meeting…". He reached for the last card before he heard the sound of footsteps. "Hm?". He got up and looked out into the hallway. Terra was there, looking at a cloaked figure. Wait… the figure was wearing an organization cloak! His eyes widened.

Terra looked at the figure, eyes narrowing "Why are you here?" He asked.

The figure shrugged "I need something… that's here… that's all, but that's not your concern,".

"It is my concern when you seem to be set on finding one of my friends, and I have no idea why!" Terra growled out. The figure had once again been asking about Roxas… and Terra wanted to know why. Why was this person after Roxas? Was it because…?

"Your friend… Ventus…" The figure said suddenly. Terra's eyes widened, and he was about to say something when the figure continued speaking "His heart, is inside the nobody Roxas… right…? You want your friend back?". Terra hesitated. He did want his friend back… but… he didn't trust the figure… but… no harm in listening, right? "I… Do…" Terra finally replied.

"I want my friend back to…" The cloaked man said, sighed. "And Roxas is the… only one who can help me bring him back…" _Maybe… if Roxas is the right one… and… we could both get something from this… I doubt the organization will be allowing Roxas to go anytime soon… and I need someone on the inside…_ Terra hesitated. "What do you need him to do?".

"I just need… memories from him…" That was… a half-truth, but… The figure doubted he could get the man to trust him without lying a little. Plus… This man was with the organization, right? They were the bad guys…

"I'll… Think about it," Terra finally said, "But. I need to go now…".

The cloaked figure nodded "Of course," He then turned around, disappearing into a dark corridor.

* * *

Roxas paled as he heard this conversation, and closed his door without making a noise, listening to the tap of Terra's shoes against the floor. He continued to listen as they faded off into the distance, and bit his lip.

Silence. Terra was gone…

Roxas's breathing slowed down to normal, and he slid down the door to the floor "...What do I do…?".

* * *

Demyx glanced around the room "So… Why did I get dragged in here…?". In front of him were Marluxia and Larxene, while Luxord was looking at a card in his hand, leaning against the wall. Larxene sighed, groaning "Because, all 4 of us, none of us got to be somebodies again, while the 4 of us were left as nobodies!".

Marluxia dramatically swept his hand in front of him, random rose petals falling from thin air, and a rose clasped in his gloved hand "And that is unfair to us. Why did all the members higher than us get a chance to be somebodies again, but not us? Wasn't it the goal to have us all, have hearts again?".

Demyx bit his lip "Because… we weren't there when they were? Because you 2 dragged me off world? What is that about anyway? You only said something about 'An organization' in 'the organization',". Larxene sighed "And this, is why we did not invite this idiot the first time, Marluxia,".

Marluxia merely chuckled, and shook his head, ignoring Larxene's comment "Well, Demyx, we are inviting you to join in that organization, so we can take control of the organization, and bring it to new heights! Join us, so we can also regain our hearts, and that the higher-ups will not be the only ones with hearts! Join us…" He paused dramatically, putting the rose near his nose, smirking "So we can be the one in front!".

Demyx blinked, looking confused, before shaking his head "Didn't they say that they were working on rebuilding the machine so we can get hearts back as well?". Marluxia frowned for a second before the smile returned "Well yes, but when they do, we can take over the organization! Be the ones in control. Xemnas is gone, Saix a mere child, no one to stand in the way!".

Demyx seemed to think for a minute "What about the Xehanort and Vanitas guys?".

"What about them? They're not in this group," Larxene snapped.

Demyx flinched, then quickly stuttered out "I-I-I mean… E-Even with you're plan… I… I don't really trust them,".

Larxene was about to comment, but Marluxia interrupted "yes, I don't trust them either, after all, the old man seems to know a lot, and the masked boy knows how to use a keyblade. So does Terra. Terra seems gullible though. We might be able to get him to help, because of his grudge against Xehanort," Marluxia smirked.

"I don't think fate will come your way, time is limited," Luxord suddenly said.

Marluxia, Larxene, and Demyx turned to look at him, Demyx looking startled, Marluxia an eyebrow raised, and Larxene scowling.

"Well then, if your so sure ask fate what day you're going to die," Larxene said sarcastically.

Luxord shook his head "Fate doesn't give dates, just warnings. I will not be joining you," he walked toward the door, then stopped for a second, and turned his card around so Demyx, Marluxia, and Larxene:

6 of Spades. **(2)**

Demyx blinked, not knowing what it meant. Marluxia frowned "I do not understand, but the choice is yours,". Larxene scowled "keep your stupid card games to yourself,".

Luxord sighed "I'd suggest you think it over fast Demyx, or else their fate will be yours," and with that, Luxord was gone.

Marluxia shook his head "alas, he always believes his cards, whatever they mean, but Demyx, I wouldn't think about it too much,".

Larxene scowled, and sat down, messing with her knives.

Demyx glanced between them " I'm… gonna think about it…" He then ran out of the room.

 _What did Luxy mean? Their fate would be mine…?_

* * *

Lea sighed, walking with Isa down the hall "I can't help but have a bad feeling, Isa…".

Isa gave him a look "Oh? What kind of bad feeling?".

Lea stared at him for a moment "You don't believe me, do you?".

"I never said that, but then again, you never answered,".

Lea sighed "I don't know… just… that something bad is gonna happen," he looked out a window, toward the town beyond, and the ravines.

Isa looked at him for a minute, before looking out the window as well "I have the same feeling,".

Lea sighed "I knew you di-" He then jumped, looking at Isa "Wait, you do?!".

Isa gave him a look.

Lea gave a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head "Sorry… but… any idea what it might be?".

Isa shook his head "No."

Lea gave an exasperated sigh "Well… It might just be nothing…c'mon we better hurry!". He Ran ahead of Isa.

Isa stopped for a second, glancing at the window "...or… Something's just beginning…".

Outside the window…

Was a cloaked figure.

* * *

Braig smirked as he walked through the hall, hands behind his back "The old coot's plan is gonna take action sooner than later… guess I shouldn't have doubted him, as if!".

His smirk grew as he saw a certain black-haired girl, with blue eyes running to catch up with him.

"Pieces are in place, the real stories just begun… 13 darkness's, vs 7 lights," he chuckled.

"But how can they really expect to save the worlds, with only 7 people?".

* * *

 **A/N: So many changes in view... well, then again, there should be. This story isn't just focused on a few people, though some characters are more important and such.**

 **(1): no one was killed in Castle Oblivion**

 **(2): Cardomancy 6 of Spades: A warning that fate will soon strike and Impact you.**

 **And there we go!**

* * *

There was a sigh "So... She finds Ven, we get him, get his heart, get him back... yadda yadda, but then what? What's your ultimate plan this time?".

"I have already chosen my 13, but the lights have no been warned of what will happen! When they know, they will choose their 7 guardians, and the X-Blade will be forged!"

"But what about the kiddo? What will happen with them?".

"He will merely fade into nonexistance, like he should have. He does not matter in my plan. When Ventus's heart is returned, make sure Sora's nobody is killed,".


	6. Fear's, Halves, and Fate's Path

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, a place where all hearts go- wait? The game? Oh, right. Whoops! Anyway, kingdom hearts does not belong to me!**

 **A/N:**

 _[Ventus Speaking]_

* * *

Roxas walked down the quiet hall, frowning, thinking about what he had heard. _Would… Terra do that…? He wouldn't! Right…? Wait… why am I so convinced he wouldn't? After all… wouldn't he want to just get his friend back…? What if he does it? Does that mean… I'll… I'll die…? I… I heard Saix talk about it once… fading… fading into true nonexistence… I don't… I don't wanna fade…_

 _[Terra would never do that! I know he wouldn't!]_

Roxas froze, looking around. Who had spoken? No one else was there… Not that he could see anyway. Wait a sec, the voice… had it come from…? "H-Hello?". Roxas asked, wondering if maybe… he had just been hearing things.

 _[Huh? Wait a sec… you can… hear me?]_

Roxas jumped, hearing the voice again. It _was coming from his head!_ Was he just making the voice up? Had he gone crazy? The voice sounded slightly light his… if only a little different…

 _[You can hear me! Nope, you're not making me up! I'm here! Name's Ven! I'm the… uh… 'heart' you're carrying around… and I… I was asleep for a while… But just a little bit ago, I woke up! Last I checked I was in Sora… but… I guess something happened to him… hope he's ok... ]_ The voice paused for a moment. _[Anyway… what's your name?]_

Roxas paused, remembering the name of the person's heart who was inside him… _Ventus…_ He thought for a moment.

 _[Pfft, Ventus is my name, Silly! But people call me Ven!]_

Roxas blushed slightly from embarrassment "I-I know that! I was just… remembering your name! W-Wait…" He paused. "You can hear my thoughts?".

 _[Mhm! I'm kinda… you know…]_

"Oh… guess that makes sense… my names Roxas…".

 _[Roxas… That's an… interesting name. Never heard it before]_

"And I've never heard of someone other than you with the name Ventus,"

 _[Guess we're both unique!]_

"I guess so…"

Roxas glanced around, wondering just how much farther the meeting room was… before… he realized he had forgotten, and facepalmed "Agh! Dang, it… Now what…".

 _[Now we're lost! and I can't really help... Not like I knew where the room is... but... nevermind]_ If Roxas could see Ventus… he had a feeling he would be pouting... but... why did he sound so... defeated at the end?

Roxas groaned "Oh well… Wander around for a bit?".

 _[We might just get more lost…]_

"True…"

 _[I spy? wait...]_

"What…?"

 _[uh… nevermind…]_

"No… seriously what's I spy? Is it like… you spying on something?"

 _[Erm. We-]_

"Who're you talking to, Roxas?" A voice interrupted Ven.

 _[Hey! I was talki- wait… Lea?]_

Roxas turned around, to see Lea running toward him, and Isa not far behind, though they were walking. The Key of Destiny bit his lip, unsure of how to respond "I… was uh… talking… to… myself…". Lea gave him a look, before putting an arm around his shoulder "If you're that lonely, you know you could have just come and talked with me! Get it memorized!".

 _[Pfft. He hasn't changed. He sounds exactly the same! Well, C'mon, respond!]_

Roxas frowned, trying to get words to form. "But… you've been hanging out with Isa… so…".

Lea looked baffled "Wha- Just because I'm hanging out with Isa, doesn't mean I don't wanna hang out with you Roxas! You're still my friend, just as Isa is my friend! Got it memorized?" He tapped the side of his head with his free hand.

 _[Yeah! True friends would never abandon a friend for another friend!]_

Roxas looked at him for a second, surprised, before smiling "Alright, Lea,".

Lea's grin widened before he blinked "Uh… do you remember where the meeting room is?".

Roxas blinked as well "...Nope… do you?".

Lea shook his head "Nope…".

 _[We're doomed…]_

"Do I always have to look after idiots?" Isa sighed, walking ahead of them.

"Hey! I resent that!" Lea yelled, chuckling. Roxas just blinked.

 _[That doesn't count me, right?]_ Roxas internally shrugged.

"Are you coming?" Isa ignored Lea's last comment.

"Wait- wha? You remember where it is?" Lea grinned.

 _[We're saved!]_

Isa turned to look at him, giving him a 'really?' look. Lea's smile just broadened.

Isa sighed "yes, I fortunately do. Now come on, we don't have time for this," He turned away from Roxas and Lea, and continued on his way.

Lea slapped Roxas on the back, grinning, and saying "Well c'mon, slowpoke!" before running after Isa.

Roxas chuckled "Hey!", before following as well.

 _[Heh… at least… you still know exactly where your friends are…]_ **(1).**

* * *

Even glanced at Terra, then at Xehanort "Well. I have my results,". Xehanort looked intrigued, while Terra just… well… looked at the floor.

"Xemnas was apparently both of your nobodies. Or. Well. one nobody, coming from both of you. Having traits from both." Terra looked up, and blinked "Wait… both of our nobodies? How?". Even sighed "Well, the only way for that to happen is if both of the people who the nobody came from hearts are in the same body when turned into a heartless… so…".

"So, when one of us became a heartless, both of our hearts were in the same body when it happened, thus causing one nobody from both of us to be made?" Xehanort concluded.

"Yes," Even set down his clipboard.

"..." Terra stayed silent, but glared at Xehanort, clenching his fist. Xehanort smirked back. His plan _had_ worked! Mostly… but it seemed he had to go to plan B. Even if he couldn't remember exactly… He would have to make a group of 13… Seekers of Darkness. Not this… Organization that his nobody had created.

Even then stood "Anyway, I must be going, I have a meeting to attend,". But Xehanort stopped him "But if we are both Xemnas, should we not also attend?". Even stopped, before turning to look at him "Well, you are him, but you are both not him. Two halves of one whole, not together, do not make a whole,".

Terra blinked, And Xehanort scowled.

"Without the superior's consent, I cannot allow you to come," Even shook his head. "Now, farewell," And with that, Even left the room.

Xehanort and Terra stared at each other for a moment…

"..."

"...Let the darkness co-"

"No."

"...Let it c-".

"No."

"...Please?".

"..."

"..."

"No".

Xehanort sighs "Why must you be so... Stubborn. You have so much promise! So much strength! Much more than that of your 'friends'." Xehanort then shook his head "Yet you choose to hold so strongly to the light. Darkness is not evil, and it can make you so much stronger!". Xehanort paused, then smirked, "I bet it could even help you find your friends!".

Terra's eyes widened, as he looked at Xehanort "It… could…?". Xehanort's smirk widened, thinking he finally had reattached his strings around Terra.

"...No," Terra said suddenly. Xehanort looked flabbergasted "What? No?".

"No. Even if the darkness could… I'm not going to be your pawn," Terra stood up "And I never will be your pawn again! The darkness doesn't control me anymore! I will find my friends, but without your 'help'! And I bet you would just be using me to hurt them! So No, Xehanort!". Terra glared at Xehanort, before opening the door, and leaving.

Xehanort scowled "Ah, Terra. You used to hold so much promise…" He shook his head "No matter, I'll just need to find a replacement,". Xehanort then smirked "And I have just the person in mind… 13 darknesses… All perfect fits now".

* * *

"Soo… What's the point in this? The Mr. Master usually calls meetings but… he's not here, so… What made you get us all together?" Braig asked, leaning back lazily in a chair.

"Well, I have figured out the Xehanort and Terra are… two halves of our superior," There were a few gasps from around the room, but Braig seemed to look surprised for a moment, but it quickly disappeared "So… He was also turned into a somebody? Seems this thing affected everyone! Well, Except Poppet and Tiger over there," Braig commented.

Roxas frowned, but said nothing, while Xion tapped her fingers together, seeming to find her feet more interesting.

"But, I have also started working on the machine, and the estimated time it will take is… a couple of months," There was a collective groan.

"Awwww! That long?" Demyx cried out, pouting. But he was soon silenced as a knife lodged itself inches from his head, the only noise leaving his mouth now being a squeak.

Larxene sighed "Well, I think we can wait, after all, we've been waiting a while, Is that all?" Before anyone could respond she spoke again "Great, them i'm leaving". And with that, she left, Marluxia leaving seconds after. Even sighed "Yes, that was all,".

With that everyone filtered out of the room.

Roxas then grabbed Xion and Lea by the arms, getting a "What the- Roxas?!" and a "R-Roxas?!" response. dragging them down the hall, he stopped right by his door. He quickly opened it, and pushed them inside, closing it behind them.

"Jeez, what's got you spooked Rox? You're pale," Lea asked, crossing his arms, plopping himself down on Roxas's bed.

"Yeah, Roxas… What's wrong?" Xion questioned, sounding worried herself.

 _[Is it because of what happened earlier? I promise, Terra would never do that! He wouldn't hurt someone for his own happiness!]_

Roxas scowled "Well I don't exactly know that! I only just met him! And i don't entirely even know you either!".

Xion and Lea stared at him, puzzlement clear on their faces.

Roxas blushed in slight embarrassment "I-I… I have a lot… to explain… don't I?".

"Yes, you do, but i'm sure there's an explanation," Roxas and Xion jumped, while Lea looked surprised.

"Isa?" Lea asked, looking that the blue haired boy in the doorway.

Isa gave a curt nod "It's not everyday you see someone dragging two people quickly down a hallway,".

"How'd you get here so fast?! You walk like a turtle!" Lea said.

Isa stared at him, and just shook his head, sitting down "Well?".

Roxas sighed "Well… Here it goes…".

And so, Roxas started explaining what happened.

"I… I saw someone. Someone in a black cloak, that looked like… like the ones we wore, and i'm still wearing… He was talking to Terra… About… about how he needed something from me… just like Terra did… and that… they could help each other… and use me… They need… memories inside me… and… the heart…" Roxas explained slowly, voice quiet.

"Use you?! Well, i sure won't let them!" Lea stood up, and put a hand on Roxas's shoulder "You sure can count on me to be by your side!".

"Me to!" Xion said, smiling "We're your friends, no matter what!".

Isa looked at Roxas for a minute "And, despite me being… cold in the past. I will help in anyway i can." He looked at Lea for a second, then back at Roxas. The meaning was clear. _This is mainly for Lea._

Roxas looked down "That's... not all…". He bit his lip. He wasn't sure if Ven would like him giving him away… _Would it be ok?_

 _[Don't worry about it! As long as your sure they won't give me away to anyone else, and if you trust them, then i'm sure they won't! Plus, i met Lea and Isa! I trust them to! Though... I don't know who the female voice is...]_

Roxas sighed "I… I hear a voice… in my head…".

Xion and Lea looked startled, while Isa raised an Eyebrow.

Roxas breathed in "He… He calls himself Ventus… Ven for short…".

"The boy whose heart is inside me…"

* * *

Luxord glanced up from his card game, looking at Braig as he exited the room, a smirk on his face. Luxord waited until braig was gone, before looking down at the card he had just pulled. "...The same fate every time.9 of spades and a 10 of spades... darkness, forcing one to do one's will,". Luxord shook his head.

"Fate has that planned for many in this organization… Though fate seems to have a liking for some… saving them from that demise… Some are wildcards though… It could go one way or the other… the cards won't tell me…".

His gaze turned toward the window, seeing a dark figure.

"See what you can… Avoid what blinds you… 13… 7… Twilight,"

* * *

 **A/N: Alright! Here we go!**

 **Okay... I'm just gonna give a small schedule. No dates that I am gonna post for sure on, just days I won't be**

 **No updates Wednesdays and every other weekend. On other days, it's just if I get inspiration.**

 **1: Ventus hasn't actually seen Terra yet, and has no idea where Aqua is... so... yeah**

* * *

 _[Aqua... Terra... where are you...? I can't... see anything... I can only hear people... only one person can hear me... Their names... Roxas... I'm not even sure if you two can hear me... Where are you...? I... I miss you guys... I... Wish... I could change what happened... I should have trusted Terra... and you Aqua... we should never have trusted Xehanort... But I'll find a way out! I'll find you two! And then... We'll all be friends again! Like the old days! Together.]_

 **{Aqua... Ven... I... I hope you're safe... I know ven's heart is... with that kid... but... I wish I could tell Ven I'm sorry... Maybe if I had listened to Ven when he tried to stop me from leaving... none of this would have happened... And Aqua... you were just looking out for me... But... I wasn't strong enough... and the darkness consumed me... I'm sorry... I'll get Ven back somehow... and then we can find you... and then... we can finally be free... together...}**

(Terra... Ven... I'm Sorry... I should have trusted you, Terra... You were just trying to protect Ven... Just like me... But... you should of let us help you... We protect each other... not just you protecting us... Maybe if I had acted quicker... Or if I had spoken differently... we would all still be together... But... I'll make it up to you to... I'll find Ven's heart... then I'll find you, Terra... I'll save you... then... we can all be together...)

 ** _/I'll never give up on you 2... just like you'd never give up on me...\_**

 ** _/Right?\_**


	7. Shadow's Request, Off to the Castle

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, does not, and never will belong to me, and it's characters also won't, but this story does belong to me!**

 **A/N:**

 _[Ventus Speaking]_

Terra sighed, as he sat down on a bench, looking out the window. It was turning night, but small amounts of sunlight still filtered through, making a shadow behind him. He was leaning his head on his hand, thinking _. Ven… Aqua… Xehanort's trying to make me give in to the darkness… but… I won't give in… I won't fail you again… I won't fall… I'll… I'll get you both back… I know… I know Ven wouldn't want me to use someone else to bring him back though… I'll find a way to bring back Ven, while not hurting Roxas… I promise._

He closed his eyes, starting to drift off to sleep, but he was brought back to reality when he heard a voice "So… What's your choice…? I'm either doing this with or without you,". Terra turned his head, seeing the cloaked figure from before…

"...I… No. I'm sorry but… I'm not gonna be joining you… What you're doing… it could hurt him. And I'm not gonna allow that. If you find a way to do it… without hurting him, and he agrees, then maybe I'll help you with it. But not when he's at risk!" Terra stood up, glaring at the figure.

"...You don't understand… what's at risk."

"What.? What's at risk? What are you talking about?!" Terra stared at the figure, confused, and… wary.

"Only Sora can save the worlds… He's the only hope… Roxas… He's Sora's nobody… The only one who can finally wake Sora up… Neither of them are complete… The worlds need Sora!".

Terra's eyes widened, but then narrowed "I don't know this 'Sora', but what I do know is that I won't trade one life for another! It's not right!".

"'What's right'?! The worlds are at risk, and if Sora doesn't wake up, they might fall to darkness! While you've been here, walking around, talking and feeling sorry for yourself, I've been finding out Xehanort's plan! I know what he's going to do! And he will not be stopped without Sora!".

Terra flinched "...And what is he planning?".

The figure scoffed, and shook its head "13 darknesses, Vs 7 lights… to forge… a Keyblade… Something about using it to control Kingdom Hearts… The 7 lights are there to protect the princesses of heart, which Xehanort will need to make the Keyblade...".

Terra's eyes widened "He's… he's going to try again?!" Terra then started pacing, before turning toward the figure "Any ideas of… who's one which side?".

The figure looked down "A few… Sora and… Someone else I know are lights, but other than that… I have no idea,".

Terra glanced down, before looking back up "Then…" He sighed "My point… still stands. I will not trade one life for another… but…" He looked the figure in the eyes… at least… where he thought its eyes were "I will help fight against Xehanort… and find the other lights, as much as I can,".

The figure stared at him for a moment, then sighed "Guess that's the best answer I'll get…" The figure turned away, and started to walk, before stopping, and glanced at Terra "Also, I saw someone somewhere… think I heard them say your name… The worlds 'Castle Oblivion',".

Terra was about to say something, but a dark Corridor opened in front of the figure, and they disappeared into it.

The keyblade wielder opened and closed his mouth a few times, before sighing. And then realizing what the figure just said "Someone… knows my name?". He blinked a few times "Castle… Oblivion,". He thought for a moment "...I still can't… just leave Roxas here with Xehanort, Vanitas, and Braig around…" He sighed.

"...I'll just ask him if he wants to come,"

* * *

Roxas winced, as Lea had started yelling questions at him, and Xion seemed to be thinking it over, while Isa seemed to be keeping a straight face. Keyword. _Seemed._

"YOU CAN WHAT?! HE CAN TALK TO YOU?! YOU CAN HEAR HIM?! Can he hear us?! Could we hear him?! Does he still have the wooden keyblade?! Does he still count me as a friend?!"

 _[He's… pretty loud…]_

"Lea… calm down… Yes, I can hear him… Yes, he can talk to me… He can hear you… not sure if there's a way for you to hear him… And… uh…?" Roxas paused at the last 2 questions.

 _[I… I don't still have a wooden keyblade…]_ his voice seemed sad… _[But, of course, I still count him as a friend!]_ He seemed to perk up at the other one.

"No, he doesn't still have the keyblade… but he does still count you as a friend,".

Lea grinned "Same here buddy, same here! Got it memorized?".

Ven chuckled _[Yeah, I got it memorized,]_

"He says yeah," Roxas smiled.

Xion was about to say something when there was a knock at the door "Hey, Roxas? You in there?". Terra's voice came from behind the door. Roxas flinched slightly, remembering before, while Lea looked at the door "Want me to tell him you're not in?" Lea whispered.

 _[Was that…? T-Terra?]_

Roxas looked down and was about to respond before Ventus spoke up again.

 _[W-Wait! No! Please! He wouldn't hurt you! I trust him… You should trust him to… He wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone… He would never hurt someone to make himself happy! Please… I-I… I want to… I want to hear him… Please…]_ He sounded so… defeated… sad… broken…

Roxas bit his lip "No… I'll… I'll talk to him…". Somewhere inside him, there… there was this… warm feeling… it… it felt nice…

 _[Thank you…]_

 _No problem…_

Roxas grabbed the doorknob, and opened it "Yeah… I'm here…".

Terra looked down at him, and smiled, before looking behind him "Oh, Hey Lea, Isa, Xion,". Lea crossed his arms, giving a small nod in acknowledgment, while Xion gave a small wave. Isa didn't give a response though.

Terra rubbed the back of his head nervously "Look… Roxas… I… I'm leaving,".

Roxas's eyes widened "W-Wha? But we're supposed to stay here… In case… In case something happens!".

Lea looked flabbergasted "What?!".

Xion looked startled, "H-Huh?".

Isa… well. He just raised an eyebrow "Oh?".

Terra blinked, having expecting surprised reactions, but not almost everyone yelling. "I know… but… Xehanort. He's… He's planning something. Not something good. And… And I need to… I need to figure something out… but… Roxas…" He paused. "I… I want you to come with me…".

"WHAT?!". Lea and Roxas both yelled this time.

Xion jumped "C-Come with you? Why?!".

Isa's eyes narrowed.

"Roxas… Xehanort is planning something… and if you stay here… I know whatever he's doing… somehow you're going to be involved… if you stay… something bad could happen to you…" Terra closed his eyes, sighing. "I… It's the only way you'll be safe…".

Lea blinked, looking at Roxas, before looking at Terra. "Well, If it's the only way he'll be safe… We're coming with him!" Lea jumped up.

Roxas looked at Lea "W-Wait, what? H-How can we even be su-".

 _[He's not lying… Xehanort will be planning something… He tried… He tried to get me and Vanitas to make a weapon in the past… And now… We're both back… Maybe he won't be doing exactly what he did in the past… but… He will most likely try again… and I know Terra… he's not lying, I can promise that]._

Roxas bit his lip "Lea… Are you sure you'd want to come…?".

Lea grinned, and clapped a hand on Roxas's shoulder "yeah! You're my friend! And I'm not the only one!".

"Huh?".

Xion stood up "If you're going, I'll be coming too! We're both your friends, and will be with you no matter what!".

Lea looked at Isa "Well?".

Isa closed his eyes "I will not be coming-".

"AWWWW, C'Mon Is-".

"Because, you will need someone to stay here, and see what happens while you are gone," Isa reopened his eyes. "That is why,".

Lea blinked, before grinning "I knew you'd work with us!".

Terra looked at Roxas, then at Lea, then Xion, then Isa, before shaking his head, smiling "You sure got quite a team,".

Roxas looked up at Terra, a small smile on his face "Yeah… Guess you're right,".

Terra then looked at Xion and Lea "Well, if you're coming… be warned… I have no idea what will happen… But… You 2 can fight, right?".

Lea grinned "Course we can!"

Xion smiled "And we'll fight together till the end!".

Roxas put his hand out, smiling. "Together?".

Lea and Xion put their hands on his "Together!".

Terra smiled softly, and set his hand on theirs, though his hand was much bigger than the others. "Together."

They all looked over at Isa, who shook his head, a small smile on his face before he put his hand on theirs as well.

"Together,"

* * *

Aqua glanced around, looking at castle oblivion in front of her… The gravity-defying rooms, sideways roofs, colors of aquamarine roofs, while the rest was gold, a mustard-like Yellow Orange, and other shades of yellow and orange.

She sighed, walking toward the entrance before she heard a ' _Xing'_ noise. Like a portal opening… Wait a sec. She turned around, summoning 'Master keeper' to her hand, eyes narrowed, before they widened. "No way…" She mumbled, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes.

Terra's keyblade glider! And riding it was… Terra's armor? Was That… Terra! Behind him was a kid with spiky red hair, and emerald eyes, in a white shirt with an orange vest, and a yellowish scarf, who looked like he was gonna throw up. And behind the kid, sitting on a higher part of the keyblade glider, was a girl in a black cloak, with black hair, and blue eyes. And behind her, holding onto the two long knobs coming out of the back of the keyblade glider, standing, wearing a black cloak like the girl, was…

No… It can't be…

"Terra! Ven?!" She called out, trying to keep the tears back. It shouldn't be possible… Ven should be inside… had someone woken him up? Had Terra… Had Terra found him? She smiled. They were safe! They were ok! It was all Ok… They were all ok…

The Keyblade Glider descended and landed, before disappearing, causing the spiky-haired kid to fall to the ground, groaning, and the girl landed on her feet, and giggled, helping the boy up. 'Ven' also hand landed on his feet and shook his head at the red-head, smiling.

"Aqua!" Terra ran toward her, and hugged her, smiling… wait… was he… crying…?

Aqua smiled "Terra…" She then hugged him back, crying as well.

'Ven' looked toward the two, his smile disappearing, into a look of confusion.

 _[Water coming from their eyes…? They're… crying… I… Wish… I wish I could be right there with them…]_

Roxas frowned, putting a hand on his chest… he didn't like this feeling… it… it hurt… it didn't feel nice…

 _[It's… sadness… sorry, Roxas… I just…]_

 _Want to see them again… I… Know what it's like… wanting to make sure someone's ok…_ Roxas thought… remembering the time Axel went to castle oblivion… And he had to wait for him to return…

Aqua looked over at Roxas, and smiled, getting out of the hug with Terra, and ran toward Roxas "Ven!".

The girl and the boy, Lea and Xion, had finally gotten up completely (Lea had almost thrown up!) and looked over. Lea watched as Aqua ran toward Roxas, and shook his head. Xion frowned.

Roxas took a small step back, not expecting the mysterious girl, Aqua, to run right toward him.

As Aqua noticed 'Ven' take a step back, she stopped "Ven…?".

Terra walked toward her, and put a hand on Aqua's shoulder "I'm Sorry, Aqua… It's not Ven…".

She looked at Terra, eyes widening in disbelief. "Terra, how could you say that! It looks just like Ven, and… And I can sense a heart full of light inside them! It has to be him!". Terra shook his head, frowning.

"Aqua… I'm sorry… it's not him… but… he carries Ven's heart," He paused, and looked Aqua in the eyes "We could bring Ven back…".

Aqua looked at him, then at Roxas "If… You're not Ven… What is your name?" She knelt down slightly and spoke softly.

Roxas's eyes narrowed, not liking how she was treating him like a child _Why does she have to kneel down? I'm not that short!_

He then heard a snort from Ven _[They treated me the same way!]._

Roxas pouted, a look Terra and Aqua recognized… a look they had seen on Ven's face before… It looked exactly the same… And it caused them both to smile slightly.

Then, Roxas responded:

"My… My name is Roxas… and… you…?"

Aqua smiled.

"My name is Aqua… nice to meet you, Roxas,"

* * *

 **A/N: Andddddd that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed! I can not describe Terra's keyblade glider... Phew.**

* * *

"Hey, Mister Master! Terra left with the kiddie's, except for Mr. Claymore and the scientist kid,"

"Ah, and have they entered yet?"

"Nope, not yet! Don't worry, I'll keep an _eye_ on them,"

"Then depart now, and report to me!"

There was a chuckle _"To find is to lose, and to lose is to find… that is the way of castle oblivion,"_

There was a cocking noise, like a man preparing a crossbow.

"Time to play kiddies and Keyblade wielders! Have you all been good boys and girls? No? Well, that's too bad… That means you'll never escape my sights… As if!"


	8. To Find is to Lose, to Lose is to Find

**Disclaimer: Alright, Kingdom Hearts, both the game and the thing in the sky, do not belong to me.**

 _[Ventus Speaking]_

Aqua and Terra looked at the opening of castle oblivion. Terra's narrowed his eyes slightly, looking deep in thought, before speaking "I… I feel like I've been here before… but I just can't place it,".

Roxas looked over at the castle, frowning _I… I feel it to…_

 _[I think that's from me… I can't see it… but you can… And… I feel… some sort of connection… whatever it… Like… there's something in there… Something… calling me…]_

"That's because… you have been here before Terra… This… This used to be our home… The Land of the Departed," Aqua said, looking up at what used to be her home… _their_ home… Where they trained with Ven… Where Master Eraqus taught them how to use a keyblade… Where they used to always be together… Where…

Where they first met Xehanort… Where it all started… to go downhill…. Where it shouldn't have gone downhill...

"Wait… this used to be a different world?" Lea asked, glancing around, his hands in his pockets. "Whoa… How'd you change it all? How did it look before?".

"Wait… why is it different now?" Terra asked, looking over at Aqua. _It... Doesn't look at all how I remember it… Where's the grass? The stars? Wait… but Xehanort… He destroyed all that… All because I wasn't strong enough…_ Terra internally winced at that.

"I locked this place… With Master Eraqus's keyblade… So Ven would be safe here…" Aqua said, putting a hand to her chest. _To make sure… no one else could ever find him..._

 _[So… I would be safe here? Wait… does that mean... ]_ There was a gasp from him _. [This is where my body is?! I… I can wake up?]_

Roxas looked back over at the castle, tuning out the rest of the conversation, and walking towards the door. He raised his hand, setting it lightly against the cool metal of the door, and closed his eyes. Yes… He could feel it… something in there calling _him…_ No…, not him… the heart inside him…

Suddenly, memories that weren't his flashed in his head, and he grit his teeth in pain. _W-What's… going… on…?!_

 _Well, I'm just getting started with you. You've become strong enough to fulfill your purpose. So why don't you join with me? Right here and now. Become the χ-blade._

"R…"

He could… hear something… Voices? _Who's there?!_

 _You've done it, Ventus. Now that my body is about to perish, you and I will have to join together! The χ-blade will be forged!_

No… just one voice… He'd heard it somewhere before… Who…? _I… I know I've heard it… wait a sec..._

"Ro...x…"

 _The χ-blade is made of your heart too, idiot. If you destroy it, your heart will vanish forever._

Van..i...tas…? _Was that… him…?_

"Rox...as…"

 _[Vanitas? He said my heart would vanish… then… how am I still here…? Why am I still here?]_

"ROXAS!"

 _[Huh?!]_

The blond jumped, his hand falling directly to his side, and turned, seeing Lea right behind him, which caused him to jump again. "Wha- Huh?!". Despite Lea's cocky smile, he could see the concern in Lea's eyes "You're not gonna faint again, are you? Can't have you sleeping on the job again! Get it memorized!".

"R-Right… Sorry…" Roxas murmured, as Aqua put a hand on his shoulder, and Xion walked to stand beside Lea, looking equally concerned. Roxas didn't meet their eyes but kept his gaze on the ground. It seemed like a better Idea then looking the others in the eyes.

Terra walked up, glancing at Roxas. _Wonder what's up with him… Hope he's ok… Maybe it's this place… But what did Lea mean… faint again?_ He shook his head and looked over at Aqua, who nodded, as they pushed the door to castle oblivion open.

Roxas glanced over, and noticed… a look in Terra's eyes… _He… doesn't look… happy… and… it looks… kinda like… fear…? But… at the same time… it's… not. Sadness…?_

 _[No… I can't see him… but… from how you describe it… I...I think he's… distraught…? What did Aqua say while… while… you know...]_

 _I don't know what they were saying… I didn't hear either._

 _[I... I hope everything's ok...]_

* * *

Isa looked out the window and sighed. It was night, and the stars were out… But that wasn't why he was looking out. He stood up, and turned around, facing someone else in the room. "So… It's started?".

"Just as fate had planned, right from the beginning".

"And the others? What about them?".

"They still have no idea, but fate has tied its strings around them. some aren't the ones to be controlled. Some will be controlled. Whether they like it or not "

"But… Lea won't be happy, you know,".

"Yes, but he can not change fate. Just as you can not. Those who try to push against fate… have an ending worse than what fate had planned for them. You know that.".

Isa sighed "Alright… I understand. Just get… you know who, out… I'll get the other 2…"

"Just don't deny fate, or you'll end up worse than before,".

Isa didn't respond, as footsteps receded. He then sighed "Just don't deny fate…" The blue-haired boy shook his head. "I can't think of this right now…" And with that, he turned away from the window and left the room.

In the shadow of the room, and a cloaked figure walked out, and glanced out the window "So.. They're trying to save them? But from what? I just can't get any info on that… Hopefully, Terra will be done soon… I think Xehanort's plan will be sooner than I first thought..." The figure sighed. And turned away from the window.

"Guess… Whatever he's planning… will have to come first. DiZ's revenge can come later…".

The figure disappeared into a Corridor of darkness… as behind him...

One star in the sky glinted, shining brighter than the rest.

* * *

Roxas glanced around the castle, gritting his teeth slightly. Like the first time, he was here… he had a headache… and last time… he fainted. But, it wasn't as bad this time, but still lingered. He groaned, but continued on, narrowing his eyes.

Terra and Aqua walked ahead, while Xion stood to the left of him, and Lea to the right. Lea glanced around at the familiar white walls and shivered slightly. Remembering what _he-_ no… What his nobody had planned to do here…

Xion glanced around, remembering… she was created here… She bit her lip and pushed those thoughts away.

Terra and Aqua reminisced at what this place had looked like… How they all had lived here… training with Eraqus… and Ven…

About the day it all went wrong…

Aqua shook her head _You can't stay in the past… You're free now… The three of us can be together again… Like it used to be…_

Terra sighed, putting a hand to his head. _I should have listened to Ven… To Aqua… but can't change that now… But at least… we can finally save Ven… Stop Xehanort… and then… we can go back to how it was…_

Terra felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Aqua, who had a knowing look in her eyes. He raised his hand and put it on hers "I'll be ok… Let's just save Ven," Aqua gave him a concerned look but nodded.

Xion shuddered. She hated it here… _Hopefully, it'll just be in, and out… Quick… Don't worry… nothing bad will happen… it's fine… it's fine…_

Lea looked over at Xion "Hey… It'll be ok! After all, I'm here! And it's a rule that you can't be mopey when I'm around!" Lea grinned, while Xion gave a slight giggle "Hey! I'm being serious! And that rule applies to you to Roxas!".

Said blonde looked up "Huh? Wha? I… I wasn't listening,".

Lea shook his head, and put a finger to Roxas's forehead "C'mon Rox! Stop being down in the dumps! Sheesh,".

 _[What's wrong, Roxas?]_

Roxas bit his lip and looked away from Lea, who frowned in concern. _I'm just… wondering… what will happen to me… when I put your heart back…? Will… I not be able to feel? Will I… Will… I…. fade…?_

 _[If that's what's gonna happen then find a way for it not to happen! I want to come back… but… I don't want you to get hurt in the process! I'm not saving myself only for someone else to be hurt! No matter what!]_

Roxas looked down. _...How long have you been asleep for…?  
_

Silence met his question. But after a little, Ven responded.

 _[I… I don't know… but where are you going with this? Roxas?]_

But Roxas didn't respond "Aqua?".

The bluenette turned to look at him "Hm? Something wrong?".

"How long has Ven been asleep?" Roxas asked, his face impassive.

Aqua pursued her lip "...About 11 years… why…?".

 _[1...11 years? I've been asleep 11 years…?]_

"I...I was just wondering…" Roxas stared straight at the ground. _You've been asleep for so long… you deserve to wake up…_

 _[Wait- You aren't planning to- No Roxas! It's too big of a risk! Don't do this!]_

 _...You deserve this… To be with your friends... I... I wouldn't want to have to be separated from them for 11 years... Plus... I'll be alright..._

 _[Roxas listen to me! You have no idea what will happen to you! Roxas! Rox-]_

Roxas ignored the voice in his head, tuning Ventus out. He noticed everyone's concerned glances and gave them a small smile. He knew they would still be worried… but… they weren't looking at him as much now. _They trust you… And… I trust them… I don't know why… but I trust Lea… I trust Xion… I trust… this Aqua person… I don't trust Xehanort… but Terra said Xehanort was planning to use me… If he was… Then… I don't want my friends getting hurt because of it… If something happens to me here… at least… that means Xehanort wouldn't be able to use me…_

 _[Ro...x...as!]_

He could barely hear ven's voice now.

"We're here," Aqua suddenly said. They came across a large door. Aqua and Terra looked at each other, nodded, and pushed against the door. Creaks and groans came from the door, as it slid open, and the 5 walked inside.

Glowing chains, seemingly in the floor, connected to glowing circle, which was under a white throne in the middle of the room. Roxas tilted his head to the side, and walked toward the throne, but winces, and stopped, raising his hand to his head, groaning.

"Roxas… Are you completely sure about this? If you're not sure you'll be ok… I don't want to risk it," Terra said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Roxas looked up at him, then at the throne, and walked around it. He gasped.

On the throne… was a boy who looked exactly like him… except for the clothes… _Ventus…_

"Are you sure you want to do this, Roxas?" Lea asked.

Roxas looked over at him and hesitated. He bit his lip, closed his eyes, and nodded "yes. I'm Sure."

"Alright… no guarantee that it won't hurt…" Terra and Aqua walked over to Roxas.

He nervously bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Aqua… are you sure about this?" Terra's voice…

 _[Ro…]_

"Yes… I'm sure, that's what we're supposed to do," Aqua's…

 _[Ro...s….o…]_

"Will he be alright?" Xion…

 _[Rox...as!]_

"Course he'll be alright! This is Roxas! He'll be ok!" Lea…

 _[No… Wait…!]_

"Alright… Roxas… get ready…" Terra…

 _[Terra no!]_

"1…"

"2..."

"3!".

Roxas felt something collide with his chest, and gasped out in pain… It felt like he was on fire… as if someone had injected lava into him. But as soon as it came… the feeling left… He felt… numb… But… it felt like something… was just torn out of him…

"Hu… A...ua!" Was someone speaking…?

"It...ne… h...ok…" Was it the same person…?

"Ro...a…!" Everything was ringing… He could barely hear…

"Do...c...o...yo...ey...s!" Who was that…? Roxas blinked his eyes… but everything was blurry… He couldn't… He couldn't feel… anything… He wanted…

 _What… do I… want…?_

The boy thought over it… but his thoughts melded together… making static… he couldn't hear… couldn't think… couldn't feel…

 _Just...close my eyes…_

"Ro...s…."

He closed his eyes, and darkness came over him…

* * *

 **A/N: Welp… I feel evil. But that's where this chapter ends! Sorry!**

* * *

"So… He did it… What now?".

"I've changed my mind… they could be of use,"

"So, telling me to leave em?"

"Yes,"

"Sounds simple enough… Well alright then! I'll get on it,"

"Good. Now tell the others… My plan will finally come to pass… and Kingdom Hearts will be mine!"

"Yeah, Yeah…"


	9. Deciding Fate

**Disclaimer: Alright, Kingdom Hearts, both the game and the thing in the sky, do not belong to me. I wonder who the kingdom hearts in the sky belongs to...**

* * *

 _"Namine… Is it done?" The voice was deep… but whoever was talking could not be seen._

 _"Yes… He'll still be at less_ _than his normal strength but… for whatever reason Roxas and Xion had of going to Castle Oblivion… it allowed me to return all of Sora's memories…" Supposedly Namine spoke up, her voice nervous and quiet._

 _"Seems we didn't have to go through with your plan, DiZ," A teen voice spoke up._

 _"It seems… but as Namine said, your friend will still be weak, not strong enough to fight the nobodies alone," The deep voice, now named DiZ, spoke up._

 _"Then I can go with him!" The Teen said. "Or at least help in some way…"._

 _"You may… But remember what you must do in the end…" The deep voice stated._

 _"Right…" The teen sighed._

 _"Wait… I… I saw memories… that_ wasn't _Sora's own… that I returned to Roxas… but at the same time… they weren't his either… it was… different. They looked like Roxas… but weren't him…" Namine said._

 _"Weren't him? What do you mean?" The teen spoke up again._

 _"I… I don't know… But… I do know one thing… From the info, you gathered… there's someone named Xehanort… right…?"_

 _"Uh, yeah? What about him?"_

 _"You need to get the king… Find Terra… and bring his two friends… From what you've said… they're part of the key to stopping this…" Namine said quietly._

 _"Alright. I'll be back soon. Wake up Sora, and we'll bring them back here,"_

 _"And bring the nobody back here. No Nobodies should exist, and thus he should return back to Sora,"._

* * *

"Roxas! Buddy! Wake up!" Lea shook his companion, trying to not look too worried, but was failing horribly. "COME ON! WAKE UP! C'mon, C'mon, C'mon!".

Xion was in tears, shaking her head, hands over her mouth, whimpering.

Aqua was holding Ventus, who was blaming himself after he had woken up, while Terra hands a hand on Ven's shoulder.

"I swear to kingdom hearts Roxas, WAKE UP! Don't you dare be dead! You haven't faded yet so don't you dare somehow be dead! ROXAS! GET UP! Stop being Lazy like Demyx!" Lea had small tears at the corners of his eyes. He was shaking Roxas even more now.

"L-Lea… Stop it…" Xion put a hand on Lea's shoulder, shaking her head "I-It's… not gonna work…".

Lea looked up "No… He's not… He can't be…".

"Lea… I'm not saying he is… b-but… you won't make it better by shaking him…" Xion said quietly, her voice shaking. She didn't want to believe it either… neither of them wanted to believe for a second, that one of their best friends, might just be dead… might just fade.

Lea stared at her for a second, before nodding "A-Alright…".

Ventus looked up "I-I'm so sorry… I couldn't… I couldn't stop him… a-and now…" Aqua hugged him close "Shh… No, it's not your fault… you couldn't do anything… shh…". Terra looked down. This… he felt like he was at fault… after all… He had seen the look in Roxas's eyes as he said 'yes'.

He looked down, as he remembered…

 _Unsure… fear…_

And as Roxas fell to the floor… His eyes… they had gone dead… all emotion disappearing from them...It wasn't right… It didn't look right.

While Xion was comforting Lea, Aqua was comforting Ventus, and Terra was thinking to himself, a small groan was heard. "Ugh…". All eyes snapped to the groan…

Roxas was pushing himself up, rubbing his head "ngh…".

"Roxas!" Lea shouted, and hugged him "Don't ever do that again buddy!".

Roxas looked at him "...Ok…". Roxas's voice startled everyone… It was so… empty. Devoid of any emotion. Dead, some would say.

"Roxas… what's wrong?" Xion asked, walking over nervously.

"Nothing," Roxas stated… but something was wrong… he couldn't… He…

He couldn't feel a thing.

* * *

Ventus walked behind the group, as they started to leave castle oblivion. Terra and Aqua were in the front, looking back at Ventus every once in a while. Ven had insisted on being alone. In the middle, Xion and Lea were one either side of Roxas, trying to get him to say anything… He hadn't spoken a word since they left the Chamber of Awakening.

It wasn't normal… What was normal was the 3 of them talking, eating ice cream, sitting on the clock tower, laughing and joking… Why was this happening…?

"Roxas… say something…" Xion said quietly. It was unnerving… like he was a 'zombie' all over again.

Roxas didn't respond, his gaze trained on his boots.

"Why don't you leave the zombie with me? Seems like he won't be much use to you," The second the group got outside of Castle Oblivion, Braig was there, smirking, his arrow guns on his shoulders. Terra and Aqua summoned their keyblades, glaring at him, while Ven looked up, recognizing the man. But both Ven and Terra noticed something...

 _That isn't Aqua's keyblade..._

Maybe they were both seeing things... but something told them both they weren't...

Braig laughed, and shook his head "As if! You keyblade wielders just don't listen when someone gives you a suggestion, do you?". Ven summoned his keyblade, glaring, and ran beside Aqua and Terra. Xion summoned Kingdom Key, but stayed beside Roxas, while Lea crouched slightly.

"Well, Well, what do we have here, A keyblade master, A candidate for the darkness, a Sleepyhead, A puppet, and a kid! All ready to protect their Zombie friend…" Braig shook his head. "I never did get why you're all prepared to maybe throw your lives away… 3 of you barely know the kid!".

Terra's eyes narrowed, while Lea grit his teeth, clenching his fist. Xion kept her keyblade tightly in hand, while Aqua kept her eyes trained on Braig.

Braig sighed "Well, guess I won't get an answer will I, ah well. As if! Didn't expect one anyway,". He Raised his arrow guns, pointing them at the group. His smirk returned "Just gives me an excuse to do this!" And he fired.

Aqua summoned a forcefield, blocking it, And seconds after, Terra and Ven charged forward. Braig jumped back "Ah, Ah Ah!" He smirked. He fired again, which Terra and Ven blocked.

Aqua then charges forward, sending a fire attack at Braig, who ducked "Whoa! Careful! I like my eye thank you!". Xion raised her keyblade and fired an Ice attack at him while he was focused on the others, which hit his arrow gun, freezing his gun and his hand.

Braig glared at it, then at the group "Now is that nice?". Xion now stood beside the other keyblade wielders. Braig then chuckled "Ah… Seems I forgot, don't mess with keyblade wielders… especially when there's more than one! But oh well…" He smirked "Orders are orders… I bought enough time,".

Xion blinked "Bought enough…" She gasped and turned, right as Lea was kicked to the floor.

There stood Vanitas, keyblade pointed at Lea, smirking, his other hand around Roxas's neck _"Too Slow,"_. He then disappeared in a burst of darkness.

* * *

Ienzo stared for a moment. He didn't really even notice what was happening, as Aeleus dragged him away, telling him that he had to run. He didn't even really notice… as he watched… the spears flying at them…

And the cold look… in those chilly eyes…

A look that he felt shouldn't belong there… But at the same time… it kinda fits…

But not to him… Never to him…

* * *

Demyx was… as scared as he could be. Which wasn't really scared at all. But he sure acted scared. Those eyes weren't right. Where was the normal blue? Sure the attitude was right… but at the same time… not! All he knew, is that he had to listen to his guide…

Or he was sure… something similar might happen to him.

But as he ran… he noticed the person who had been guiding him had disappeared… he looked back.

He gasped, but knew… he couldn't head back.

He knew his 'guide' wouldn't want him to.

* * *

Lea pushed himself up "No!" But it was too late. Vanitas was gone. And for a split second, he forgot he was Lea. For a second he thought he was Axel. _'Why didn't I just summon my chakrams and throw them at him?! I could have stopped him! I could have!_

Lea clenched his fists, before realizing the size of his hands, was still small. _No… I couldn't have… could I… I'm not Axel anymore… I'm Lea…_

Xion rushed over "N-No! Where'd he go?! Why did they take him!". There was chuckle heard from behind, and the keyblade wielders(And Lea), all whirled around. Braig smirked "Oopsy Daisy… seems you weren't fast enough… Now would you look at that… Tiger's gone!".

Terra ground his teeth, while Aqua glared at him "What did you do with him?!".

Braig shook his head "No idea, I don't get all the details," He backed up, a dark corridor opening behind him "After all, I'm just the messenger,". Ventus rushed forward and tried to slash at Braig, but the corridor closed before he could, and he fell forward.

Aqua ran to his side and helped him up. Terra growled but walked over as well.

Xion got Lea to stand "We'll get him back… We just found out he's still alive, we won't let them win,". Lea nodded, determined "Right,".

Suddenly, a corridor of darkness opened in front of them. Everyone tensed, as a cloaked figure walked out, with silver long hair, and a black blindfold around his eyes… and next to him, was a kid with spiky brown hair, and deep blue eyes.

Lea looked over, mouth agape for a moment before he stood "Sora…". Xion looked at Lea, before looking back over at the brown haired kid.

"Sora,"

* * *

Luxord pulled a card out of his hand, as he sat down "So… he didn't make it, I presume?".

Demyx shook his head, frowning. Ienzo was staring at the floor, Aeleus by his side. Luxord sighed "Just as fate had planned. Every had cards in their hands, and the darkness played its trap card,". Demyx looked up "Are… we really all that's left?".

Luxord shook his head "Lea, Xion, and Roxas left earlier. They hold the same amount of cards as the dark, It just matters how they play them?".

Aeleus looked up "What can we do?". Not a man of many words… getting straight to the point.

Luxord shook his head and placed a card down "Nothing If we don't play our cards right as well. In this game, play one wrong card," He set down another card, "And you lose your entire deck,".

Ienzo silently looked up "What… about all the others…?" His voice was breaking slightly.

Luxord shook his head "No. They cannot be saved.".

Ienzo looked back down, tears in the corners of his eyes. That _couldn't_ be true… It couldn't be… it couldn't… Aeleus pat Ienzo on the back, looking down. They'd never see the others the same way… again.

* * *

"You're… those boy's..." Aqua slowly said.

Sora looked over, "Hey! You're that blue haired girl!" He grinned "You look like you haven't aged a d-". Riku coughed. Sora rubbed the back of his head, blushing in embarrassment "Er… Sorry,".

Aqua chuckled "But you've aged so much... look at how you've grown..." Sora's blush grew, and he grinned.

Ventus blinked "Wait a sec... We've met before," He said, looking at Sora.

Sora looked at him "I... recognize your voice...".

Ventus smiled at Sora "Thank you, For... you know.".

Sora grinned back "No problem!".

Terra walked over to Riku "...It's you...".

Riku looked at him "...".

Terra looked back. There were in a staring contest. Then Terra shook his head "Well... You better have been using that keyblade wisely..." He said. Riku looked down. At first... he hadn't used it wisely... but he would now. He was on the road to dawn now. He wouldn't fail Sora or Kairi again...

Riku then looked up, and his eyes landed on Ventus.

Terra met Riku's gaze and shook his head. He knew what Riku was thinking... But it wasn't him. Riku met Terra's gaze again, and mouthed _'Where is he anyway?'._

Terra merely shook his head again, causing Riku to xrease his brows.

Riku glanced at Aqua, then walked forward "You need to come with us,".

"And why's that?" Lea asked sharply.

Riku glanced at him "We know Xehanort's plan. And you 3, are some of the only ones that can stop him,". His gaze had changed to Aqua, Terra, and Ven "If… I've got this right,".

The group exchanged a few looks.

"Well… We have to stop Xehanort… right?" Xion asked.

Terra sighed "Well. let's go,".

* * *

"So… 7 lights… Vs 13 darknesses?" Ventus asked, looking over at the red bandaged man.

"Yes, and we presume you 3, are part of those 7 lights. Or at least, that was Namine's guess," The man replied.

"Gosh… And he's planning to forge the X-Blade again?" Mickey asked.

"Again? He did this once?" Riku asked, looking at the mouse.

Mickey nodded "Yes… a long time ago…" Ven looked down as this was mentioned.

"So… Who else do you think are lights?" Aqua asked, trying to change the topic.

"Well, Sora, of course, and Mickey," Riku responded, leaning against the wall.

"But… what about the last two?" Terra questioned, sitting down in a chair, one leg over the other.

"What about Kairi?" Riku glanced around "She does have a heart full of pure light,".

Lea shook his head "What are we, chopped Liver? Two kids, that just got dragged along for the ride?" He said, indicating himself and Xion.

DiZ shook his head, completely ignoring Lea. "Perhaps. But we have no way of knowing,". The Wayfinder Trio gave Xion and Lea sympathetic looks, but Lea just grumbled and crossed his arms, while Xion pats him on the back.

Mickey looked up "Actually… I know someone we could ask,".

Ven looked up "Do you mean?".

Mickey nodded "Yes… My Master. Yen Sid,".

* * *

 **A/N: YAAAAY, I did it! Anyway, phew sorry for the wait. I will be doing this once a week, or more, so keep that in mind I can't update it every day. Hope It wasn't too bad of a wait… Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

 _He looked up, his dull eyes only making out blurred figures._

"What's…. Going… on…?"

 _He glanced around, but it just made his head spin even more._

" _Morning, Sunshine! Hope you enjoy your stay!" A voice said. It felt familiar… but he couldn't place it._

" _Hmph, I don't see why you had us do that." Another voice…_

" _Don't you see? He's an empty husk now… a perfect Vessel. He'll be the 13th." That one… he didn't recognize…_

" _Tch…" Pounding footsteps receded… 2 of the blurs disappearing._

 _But the last stepped forward._

"Yes… a perfect Vessel,".


	10. Preparing

**Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts, does not belong to me. And never will. Never. But I own this storyyyy :D**

* * *

Yen Sid sat silently in his chair, looking at the group in front of him.

Mickey was looking down, a sad look on his features. Sora was next to Riku, trying to look positive, but there was a slightly sad look in his eyes. Riku kept his features emotionless, though it was hard to tell with the bandana covering his eyes. Xion had a hand on Lea's shoulder, looking sympathetic, while Lea kept his gaze on the ground. Terra had his arms crossed, staring at the wall, while Aqua was hugging Ven, who was staring at the ground.

Yen Sid sighed at this sight. "Hard times have come, but we can not let these loses push us back. That is what the darkness would want. From what you have explained to me, Xehanort has gained half of the organization under his thrall. Or… perhaps this was Xehanort's plan all along. And now, they have captured Roxas, who is most likely defenseless?".

Riku nodded, a serious look on his face "Yes, Master Yen Sid,".

The wizard scratched his beard "An obstacle indeed… And he plans to use his 13 darknesses, and 7 lights, to forge the X-Blade, like he once did long ago, except with only one light and one dark?". Ventus seemed to tense at that last part, While Aqua seemed to hug him tighter, like letting go would cause him to disappear.

"Golly, Master Yen Sid… It sounds like he's up to his old tricks again," Mickey said, entering the conversation. He had a thoughtful look on his face, though in the corner of his eyes he seemed to be looking at Aqua and Ven.

"And whatever he's planning, will most likely not end well for the worlds… After what happened last time, not it's 20 instead of 7 fighting," Aqua said softly, lifting her head to look at Yen Sid, remembering the 7 who had been there last time. Her, Terra, Ven, Mickey, Braig, Xehanort, and Vanitas…

The ending was not a good one…

No one got out unscathed…

Terra's eyes narrowed, as he remembered what Xehanort had done to him… possessed him… used his body… And hurt Aqua… He wouldn't let Xehanort get that chance again. He grits his teeth, and clenched his fist… But then he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He glanced over, seeing Aqua's hand on his shoulder, having moved from hugging Ven, to standing right behind him, and her comforting gaze. He also saw Ven looking at him, looking concerned, but his eyes still showing his own sadness. He gave them a convincing smile… but he could tell they didn't believe he was completely alright.

After all… none of them were all right.

"And you believe that you have found at least 5 of the lights?" Yen Sid's voice broke through their moment, as the Wayfinder Trio looked over, seeing Mickey nod.

"Well, There's me, Terra, Aqua, Ven… and then there's Sora. Riku… Well…" Mickey trailed off.

Yen Sid merely nodded "Yes, he is a special case, but is most likely not one of the lights at this time…".

Riku glanced away, arms crossed. Terra frowned. Riku was his successor… he had figured that out… but why was he not able to be a light? He would find out later…

"Are there any other guesses that you have, Mickey?" Yen inquired.

Mickey shook his head "I don't know anyone else, other then Xehanort and Vanitas, who can use keyblades… and they're with the darkness… Xion and Lea mentioned Roxas… but...". Lea tensed, and Xion frowned. Mickey noticed this and stopped his sentence.

Yen Sid nodded in understanding.

Xion bit her lip. She looked from Lea, then to Yen Sid and Mickey… With these dire times… they needed to know. "I… I can… to..." She stepped forward and held out her hand, and her Kingdom Key appeared.

Lea, Terra, Aqua, and Ven had known she could use a keyblade… but the other's had multiple reactions. Mickey had gasped, Sora looked very surprised, mouth hanging open in amazement, Riku lowered his bandana a little, looking surprised too, but quickly regained his composure, and Yen Sid… He looked surprised, though not like Sora.

"Golly, maybe we've found another light! But then who's the last one…" Mickey mumbled, looking unsure, rubbing his chin.

"We will have to find out in time, for it seems Xehanort is biding his time… until he strikes," Yen Sid said, eyes narrowed only slightly.

"Wait… that's… That's Sora's…" Riku said, putting his bandana back into place.

All gazes looked between Xion and Sora.

"It… is…? I…" Xion started, before a voice interrupted.

"And what about Roxas?! We can't just leave him in their grasps! So what if their keyblades are similar?! There are much more important matters! Like Roxas! And Isa! What about them?!" All eyes turned to the mad redhead, whose poison green eyes were narrowed, and had just completely changed the subject…

"But we also can not run in there without a plan. Xehanort would use that to his advantage… as for Isa… We do not know" Yen Sid said calmly.

"We must bide our time as well… We will not leave your friend there, and we will find your other friend as well... but we can not rush in. Now… We must find the last guardian of light. A war is coming..."

* * *

 _Tap… Tap… Tap… Tap…_

The boy raised his head at the sound of approaching footsteps but didn't make a sound. They were approaching slowly, tauntingly… That could mean… He didn't like seeing that man… _Braig… Xigbar…_ Did it even matter what he called the man anymore…?

It could also, perhaps be Vanitas… but… Vanitas walked more confidently… He shook his head. The boy had no idea how long he was here… but he had been here long enough to notice their walking patterns…

Not the best sign...

"Morning Sleepyhead! How was your sleep? Feeling up to a little more… _training_ today?" That cocky voice… it was Braig… He could tell just by the sound of his voice. "Not that you have… much of a choice in the matter,".

The boy didn't look up, or respond, however, and kept his gaze on the ground. He felt a tug though… He had to listen. This wasn't up for debate… He slowly stood, albeit clumsily, and walked toward the door. He heard the jingling of keys, and waited until the door opened.

"Ooooh, You're already up and at it, ey? Good! Means I don't have to wake you up. You sleep like a rock you know," There stood Braig, but his right eye wasn't brown. Of course… the boy was used to it… The brown eye had been hard to get used to. "As if… didn't respect a response from you anyway. Well, come on!".

The clacking over the boots echoed down the hall, as the boy struggled to keep up. The tug felt stronger once again, and he ran to keep up, falling into step only a foot behind Braig. He didn't want to be punished again… He was still hurt from last time…

"Ah, here we are! And would you look at that… Seems I won't be the one testing you again today!" Braig turned his cocky gaze to the kid beside him. "Play nice now…". He then walked off down the hall.

The boy looked up, meeting the amber gaze staring back at him.

He didn't flinch, despite the intensity… he was used to that gaze by now… and even if the man was number III now… he was still his superior…

"Ah, XIII, I was wondering when you would arrive…"

The boy didn't respond…

His gold eyes blank.

* * *

"Wait, Keyblades can transform into vehicles?!"

Sora's mouth was agape for the second time that day. Why hadn't he learned this?! It would have been so much easier to travel between the worlds! Gummy ships were cool but... having his own ride?! That'd be so cool!

Terra raised an eyebrow "Didn't you have a master to teach you?". Sora opened his mouth but Riku responded "Not. We were both self-taught, and Sora was just chosen by the keyblade. Or maybe it was his connection with Ventus that allowed him to wield it,".

Terra gaped a little "Did you… at least take a mark of mastery…?".

Sora shook his head, "What's that?".

The situation just crashed into Terra. Two _Self taught_ keyblade wielders… had been traveling the worlds without a keyblade glider and armor… And never took the mark of mastery… Yet they defeated a being of darkness.

While at the mysterious tower, The Wayfinder trio had learned about Sora and Riku's endeavors, and to say the least… they were very surprised. It was a big deal to say you fought a being a darkness… and even bigger one to say you fought the one _controlling_ it.

And a kid, at that, who was only self-taught… that was even bigger.

"Er… Well… we'll teach you how to do it soon..." Terra said after a little, still kinda shocked.

Xion, in the background, shot off three blizzard attacks, hitting 2 of the targets in front of her, and missing the third. She frowned and sighed.

"I'm sure you'll get it, Xion. Just keep trying. Got it memorized," Lea said from the side, poking the side of his head with his hand.

Xion smiled "Right!".

"Now… You can do magic attacks, and most of them hit, but now… we'll be trying a shotlock," Aqua said as she walked over. "Concentrate your magic at the tip, focus your mind on the targets…"

Xion closed her eyes, pointing her keyblade out, concentrating, trying to pool her magic at the tip of her keyblade. A small glow came from the end, pooling together. Xion opened one eye, and gasped… but lost focus, the magic sputtered, before disappearing.

She groaned, and slumped over slightly "I was so close…". Aqua pat her on the back, as Lea started to walk over "It's ok, normally people don't get it on the first try. We'll keep practicing,".

Ven walked over "Hey Lea! Wanna spar again like we did in Radiant Garden?".

Lea looked over, letting a grin show "Sure, but this time it won't be a tie!".

Ven shook his head in amusement "It was not a tie,".

"Oh, So I won then?"

"Get real! I was the one winning!".

Aqua and Xion giggled at the two's antics.

Sora grinned, running over "I wanna spar to!".

Terra smiled, and shook his head, while Riku let a smirk show, as Lea, Sora, and Ventus started to go at it.

At least there was some peace… in these dire times.

* * *

"Tch, I don't see why we need them. I could just try and fuse with the weakling again. None of them are needed…" Vanitas grumbled, as he stared at their newest member, who was training. Though he wasn't just talking about them…

"Ah, but you failed last time, did you not? You were defeated by 'the weakling'," The figure beside him said, sounding disappointed. "You were given the chance, and failed,".

Vanitas looked at the figure "I was fighting to of them! It was just harder to focus! And the girl had he-".

"I do not wish to hear your excuses, Vanitas," The figure paused "It will be easier this way, and it is the true way to forge the X-Blade. You and Ventus were merely one path, but not the right one. Now, this time, I will be taking the right path,".

Vanitas grumbled, and crossed his arms "I still don't understand why we need… _him…_ "

"Ah, but we needed a XIIIth member, did we not? And what better one? After all, he was just like the rest of his kind… even if some escaped. But no matter… we just need one of them, and then we will be complete!".

"Tch... " Vanitas grumbled, only to have a keyblade pointed at his helmet.

"Do you not believe we will succeed?" The figure asked, sounding displeased.

"Er… no… Just…" Vanitas searched to find the right words "Just… Which one?".

The figures keyblade disappeared "Ah, we'll choose the strongest of them… the one who has no heart still. After all… A body accepts a heart more willingly," The figure paused, seeming to smirk, it's glowing yellow eyes gleaming.

"When it has no heart to fight back with,"

* * *

Lea groaned, as he fell on his butt "Huf… hugh… Alright! How bout… we call it a tie…?".

Sora and Ven looked at him, Sora putting his hands behind his head "Sure! Between me and Ven maybe!".

Lea groaned "You two both have giant keys! Kinda unfair if you ask me!" He crossed his arms. Xion walked over, giggling, and helped him up "Well, You should know how to retaliate against those who have keyblades, after all-" She stopped her expression dropping.

Lea's look turned solemn, the humor in his eyes disappearing.

"I'm… Sorry, Lea… I…" Xion tried to find the words, but they got caught in her throat.

Lea shook his head, laughing humorlessly "it's… It's alright, Xion…".

Xion sat by him, putting her head to her knees.

Ven frowned, and looked down, clenching his fist. _Xehanort would pay for what he did…_

Sora frowned for a second, before looking cheerful again "Hey! We're training to get ready for that, right? Then we'll be ready, and we'll beat Xehanort! And we'll get Roxas back, then you can search for Isa!".

Lea thought over that for a second, then grinned softly "Yeah, you're right!". He jumped up.

"And you can't count me out of that fight! I'm gonna help get one of my best buddies back!".

Aqua frowned "Lea… as much as I understand you wanting to fight… you don't have a weapon… or a keyblade…"

Lea frowned, then shook his head "Then I'll learn to fight with one! I will not sit and wait while you guys are out there fighting for him! I want to fight for him too!".

Terra looked solemn "Lea,".

Lea crossed his arms "It's not fair…". He turned away, scowling.

"Lea…" Xion said softly.

"I can fight… I learned how to fight… no… that was Axel…" Lea mumbled quietly. He shook his head. He could still fight! He didn't want to leave Roxas alone… sure, he trusted Xion, but he and Xion were both Roxas's friends! Both of them! And they should both be out there!

"Lea, we don't have time for this… look, I know what it's like wanting to look for a friend bu-" Riku was interrupted, as a burst of flame was shot at him, and he just barely jumped out of the way.

Standing there, was Lea, a ball of flames gleaming in his hand. Xion gasped "L-Lea!".

Lea's eyes narrowed "I will fight for him, and no one can stop that,".

Aqua turned her gaze back to Lea, while Sora was helping Riku up. Terra had tensed while Ven looked shocked at where the fire had hit the ground, and only blackened earth remained.

"...You've proved a point… while I don't agree with how you did it, you can fight… but… You'll have to ask Yen Sid," Aqua said slowly, not wanting to anger Lea more.

Xion put a hand on Lea's shoulder, while the spiky redhead looked at the flame in his hand, letting it die down. He then turned his gaze up "So be it, anything to help my friends,".

Those very words shook Riku and Terra to their cores…

Terra shook his head, clenching his fist.

Riku looked away.

And it was obvious, Lea had made his choice.

* * *

"Lea... That wasn't nice... I know he's your friend too, just like me... but..."

"Xion, they just weren't listening... It was the only way I could get them to, ok?".

Xion sighed, and looked down "Alright..."

"Plus, we can save him together now, right?" Lea pats her back, and she smiled at that "Yeah...".

"Together..."

The two were comforted in eachother's presence, as they waited for Yen Sid to call them in after his choice of letting Lea help or not...

Hearing the sound of the other's heartbeat...

...

Wait a second...

* * *

 **A/N: WHOOP WHOOP, We're getting closer to the battle! Well, not gonna say how long, but it is closer. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it!**

* * *

 **{I wanted to do the same thing… get stronger… prove I was worthy to… protect my friends… but in the end… doing that… the path I was taking… lead me farther into the darkness…}**

{I was willing to go into the darkness… to get Sora back… I'm not afraid of the dark, but those who lurk within it… Don't let that darkness, take you as well… because you might not be as lucky…}

 **{Don't let the darkness take you, before you can fulfill your promise}**

 **{Like it did to me…}**

{It will consume you…}

* * *

He shivered, sitting down on his bed. He took his cloak off, and looked at his skin, seeing a few bandages… soaked in red blood… He grit his teeth. "Not… good…" He mumbled.

He doubted he could get more bandages… and he was out of mana…

He looked at the small window, out at the dark sky "...Where are you… Please…" He voice was weak, and croaked slightly, from not being used much.

But the only response he got was silence and the twinkling of the stars in the sky…

He laid down on his bed and clenched his eyes shut.

He was losing himself… What were their names again…? No… He didn't want to forget…

He couldn't lose them…

They were all he had left…

…

"Best…. Fri...end...s"

He said weakly, opening his gold eyes again.

He felt a pain in his chest, and whimpered slightly, curling up.

"Not… friends…?"

The pain lessened

He whimpered silently again but closed his eyes.

And fell into a dreamless sleep.

Only losing himself even more...


	11. Small Connections

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the kingdom hearts games, or it's characters. But I do own this story and its plot.**

 **A/N: Also, anything that looks like shipping. Still not shipping.**

* * *

Jasmine sighed, staring out at the desert "Aladdin sure is taking his time… Where is he?" She asks to herself, before getting out of the tree. "Rajah!" Jasmine called out, causing the tiger to trod over, making a deep sound, between a growl and a purr.

Jasmine laughed "There you are!", she said, patting the tigers head "Aladdin sure is late, isn't he. Wonder what's keeping him…".

The tiger made deeper purring noises before its ears went up, and it turned its head, growling. "Rajah? What's wrong?" Jasmine asked, turning her head toward where the tiger was looking…

And a gasp escaped her…

* * *

"With Xehanort on the loose… we do need as many warriors as we can get," Yen Sid sighed, his hands together. Riku frowned "But, he's also just a ki-". Ventus suddenly interrupted "A kid who lost his heart, and worked for an organization, who destroyed heartless,".

Aqua looked at Ven, looking concerned "What?". Terra looked kinda startled.

Riku stared at Ven "And how did you know that?".

The blond blinked, raising a hand to his mouth for a second "I don't know… I guess… I just did…".

The Bluenette in the room looked even more concerned… and worried "Ven… Is something wrong?".

Said blonde looked up "I'm fine, Aqua,".

Sora looked down for a second before he perked up again "But he has his heart back right? And if he had fought against the heartless, then he knows how to fight them! And even if he's a kid, so am I! And I fight the heartless!".

Riku sighed. When Sora set his mind on something, there was no arguing.

"Golly… I agree we need more warriors, but maybe we should assess the two? See where their strengths and weaknesses lie?" Mickey spoke up, looking thoughtful. He agreed they needed as many people as they could to fight the threat… but they should make sure just how strong they are… Xehanort is no joke.

"Agreed, That is why you and I will stay here, to test their strengths, while the others go out to keep watch over the worlds," Yen Sid replied, dragging a hand through his grey beard.

Sora grinned "Maybe I can see my friends again!". Riku chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Sora, I have called two… friends of yours to go with you. They're in the Gummi ship outside. You will be heading to Agrabah," Yen Sid smiled slightly, before turning to the Wayfinder Trio "You three work best together, you will be heading to the Castle of Dreams," He then turned his gaze to Riku and Mickey "For now, you 2 will stay,".

Sora did a goofy salute and ran out of the room, While Terra and Ven said "Yes, Master Yen Sid," going to walk out, but Aqua stayed frowning.

"Is something the matter, Master Aqua?" Yen Sid queried, while Terra and Ven stopped, realizing Aqua was not walking with them.

Aqua sighed, knowing she had to tell them "I lost my armor… I have nothing to protect me from the darkness in the lanes between…" She shook her head, "I also… do not have my original keyblade…" She summoned Master Keeper, making both Ven and Terra tense…

They hadn't been seeing things…

Yen Sid looked at the keyblade, and sighed "I see… Do you know where your armor is now?".

Aqua shook her head "No… I lost it before I… became lost for a while…" She hadn't told Terra and Ven that she had been stuck in the realm of darkness for so long… Maybe another time… but she didn't need to have them worrying over her because of it…

Yen Sid dragged a hand through his beard "A troubling problem indeed…" He paused. "You 3 will stay here, for now, I will have the 3 fairies make something for you…".

"3 fairies?" Ven questioned, wondering if maybe it was the 3 fairies he met once…

"You will find out later, for now, it is best you all train… keep up your progress. Even masters need practice to stay at their best," The 3 keyblade wielders nodded "Yes Master Yen Sid," They said, before turning and leaving.

Yen Sid then turned his gaze to Mickey.

"Mickey, bring Xion and Lea in," Yen Sid said, looking out the window, a small hidden smile on his face.

"Yes, Master Yen Sid!" Mickey nodded, trotting over to the door.

* * *

Lea jumped back slightly, startled "What the…?" As Lea did it, Xion jumped back to, though she looked simply surprised. She moved her hand to her chest, feeling the heartbeat there… before a small smile came to her face. "I… I have one to…?".

Though… Lea didn't really look relieved at the moment. He looked utterly stunned. _I… I feel happy for her. But how? She wasn't a nobody like us! I know it sounds wrong but… She was a replica...She's my friend of course but… how…? How is this possible…?_

He was suddenly hugged, which caused him to let out a startled noise. Xion grinned, looking up at him with bright blue eyes, filled with childish happiness "I'm a somebody now too, Lea!".

Lea gulped slightly, and pat her head, not usually the huggy type.

They then heard a semi high pitched chuckle, both turning to see Mickey staring at them, gloved hand to his mouth, chuckling. Xion let Lea free from her grip, blushing slightly, embarrassed from being laughed at, while Lea was even more embarrassed for the same reason.

"Yen Sid told me to call you two in," Mickey said, stopping his chuckling, but still smiling.

Xion and Lea nodded, heading toward the doorway, and entering "Yen Sid," They both said in unison, while Lea stood closer to the wall, Xion walking more toward the center of the room.

"I have thought over your suggestion Lea… For now, you will not go out into the worlds," Lea scowled slightly and was about to speak, but Yen Sid raised his hand for silence "But, I will have Riku and Mickey test both of your skills, and we will go from there…".

Xion nodded, while Lea still looked unhappy, but sighed, and gave in, nodding "Alright…".

Riku pushed off from his spot on the wall, seeming to smirk, but it was hard to tell what emotion he was feeling, with his eyes still covered by the bandana. "Well, let's get started then,".

* * *

Sora walked out of the tower, gasping when he saw the gummi ship. It was the same one he had used when he was with Donald and Goofy! He ran toward it, stopping by the door "Whoa… It doesn't look any different!". Well, he was exaggerating. There wasn't a scratch on it… but that was good.

Suddenly, the door hissed open, startling Sora… but what he saw next caused him to grin.

"Howdy, Sora! What took ya so long?"

"Goofy!" Sora lunged forward, encasing Goofy in a hug, grinning so large, it was a surprise he managed to keep it on his face.

"Gwarsh Sora! It's been a while hasn't it?" Goofy scratched his head with one hand, looking kinda clueless… though Sora didn't seem to notice and nodded "Yeah, it has!".

"Would you 2 big Palooka's just get in here?!".

Both of them jumped at the voice, seeing Donald standing there, glaring at the two of them… though neither seemed to notice his anger… as Sora's grin grew larger "Donald!".

Sora jumped out of his hug with goofy, tackling the poor duck to the ground, getting a squawk from Donald.

"Gwarsh, is this a game?" Suddenly, Goofy was also in the hug, squeezing Donald…

Aqua smiled, as she saw Sora disappear into the door of the Gummi ship, definitely sounding happy, yelling something in a cheerful tone. Terra chuckled at the sight. But both of their amusement disappeared, as they noticed Ven staring off into space.

"Ven… Are you sure you're alright?" Aqua asked, putting a hand on Ven's shoulder… Though she didn't get a response.

"Ven? Ven!" She shook his shoulder, before noticing his eyes seemed clouded, and his gaze unseeing… unblinking.

"Ven." Terra stood in front of the blonde, looking him in the eyes, before waving a hand in front of Ven's face, but still getting no reaction, he shook his head at Aqua. The Bluenette frowned and was about to try shaking Ven again, before the blond let out a strangled gasp, falling back.

"Ven!" both Aqua and Terra were suddenly by his side, both making sure he didn't fall all the way to the ground.

Ven was breathing quickly, his pupils slightly smaller than normal, gaze drifting to everything around him.

Though, his breath agonizingly at a snail's pace, slowed, and he calmed down, able to finally find the will to lift himself from his friends worried arms. "Ven, what's wrong," Terra asked, moving his hand to the boys shoulder.

The blond thought it over for a moment, before turning to his friends "I… I don't know really… but I keep getting these… flashes… I can't make them out… but I can hear them… _feel_ them… Smell…".

Aqua helped Ven sit down on the grass, her gaze still worried "And what did you feel?".

Terra stood beside them, his stone-hard gaze, that failed to hide his worry, never wavering from his friend.

"I feel… something in my hand… it's… hard… wood I think… and I feel something… wet… dripping onto my hand… I hear people talking… but the words are hard to make out… I also see a bunch of colors… swirling together…" Ven explained, looking nervously at his hands, biting his lip.

He didn't know what to make of it… but all 3 voices sounded familiar… and they sounded… _happy…_

Terra's brow furrowed, and he seemed deep in thought, crossing his arms "Maybe it's… something from before all this happened?". That was all he could come up with… after all… Ven didn't remember all of his past still…

Aqua frowned, her eyes showing her concern "It might be… But whatever it is Ven, we'll be right there for you,".

Terra nodded "We won't be split up again."

Ven looked up at his two friends, smiling "Yeah…".

But… He didn't tell them about the other thing he saw…

It was mostly dark… mixtures of black, grey, white, and red…

The sound of a deep voice…

The smell of musty air...

The feeling of something cool in his hand… and the weight of something pushing against him…

…

And the _pain..._

* * *

 _A cloaked figure flew back, slamming into the wall, and groaned. His gold eyes drooped slightly, as his head slammed into the hard white wall behind him. A grunt escaped him, but he pushed himself off the wall, landing on his feet._

 _His gaze turned to the other black cloaked figure in front of him, their amber eyes unblinking and cold. "You have become weak in the time you've been with the enemies. Forced away from where you should be…" The figure slowly walked toward him "We'll have to fix that,"._

 _The cloaked figure with gold eyes gasped, as he felt his chest being impaled. "Your reaction times are pitiful,". The blond made a small gurgling noise, as the red weapon was torn from his chest._

 _His vision became blurry, and he passed out._

 _The Amber eyed figure merely looked down at him, before unsummoning his weapon._

" _Tsk, if he's useful to us, you shouldn't kill him," A figure, also in a cloak, but having something dark other then the hood covering his face walked up the amber-eyed one, bitterness clear in his voice._

 _The amber-eyed man didn't respond, but shook his head, before turning and walking away._

 _Another figure, with white hair, and gold eyes walked over, looking down at the boy "If he is to be of use, he will have to work harder than that," The man's gaze turned to the other cloaked boy "Heal him and get him back to work,"._ The white-haired _man then left._

 _The boy made an annoyed 'tch' sound, looking down at the kid in front of him, who was still bleeding._

" _Stupid, idiot…" The boy mumbled, lifting his gloved hand._

* * *

"Gwarsh, I hope we get to see Aladdin and Jasmine again!" Goofy says, putting a hand to his chin.

Sora grinned, and nodded "Yeah! And Genie to!".

"We're going on a Recon, not a friendship quest you big Palooka's!" Donald grumbled, crossing his arms… even if he secretly did want to see them again as well.

"Awwww, C'mon Donald! We can do Recon _and_ see them!" Sora's grin seemed to widen once again.

"Gwarsh Sora, That seems like a lot…" Goofy said, rubbing the back of his head, almost knocking off his hat.

Sora just shook his head, "We can do it! Plus Donald, We can also gather info with them! 5 is better than 3!" Donald grumbled at the logic of that one sentence…

"To Agrabah!".

 **A/N: And here, traveling to other worlds start! What happened to jasmine? Who knows! :3 Well... I do.**

 **Anyway, hope you did enjoy! And next up, Agrabah!**

* * *

 _[It's my fault… It's my fault… I shouldn't…]_

[Everything… hurts… It hurts… but… They said I used to be better… that they need me to get better again… they're the only… friends…? Family…? They're the only people I have… They're just trying to help me… right…?]

 _ **{Yes… The darkness is your friend… give into it… and you'll be able to help us… we'll be able to help you… you seek answers… I'll give you purpose…}**_

* * *

A cloaked figure walked down the hall, before stopping in front of a door. He knocked, cold gold eyes waiting, before the door opened.

The figure in the door, who also had gold eyes, and was about the height as the first figure gave a weak smile "O-Oh… H-Hi…"

"I-Isa…".

The figure named Isa gave a curt nod, as the other cloaked boy moved, letting isa in.

The cloaked boy sat on his bed, looking at Isa "Did you need something? Am I needed? More training?".

Isa shook his head "No… I was just wondering something…" He knew that the superior would not be happy with this… he could already feel it… but it might just be worth it in the end… In the end… it might just save them… a small… seemingly miniscule question…

"Have you ever heard of Sea-Salt Ice Cream?"

"N-No… I don't think I have… but… it sounds familiar…"


	12. Into The Worlds

**Disclaimer: If Light and Darkness are eternal. This Disclaimer must be the same. Jk. But saying Kingdom Hearts is not mine is! And it isn't! But this plot is!**

* * *

Sand blew through the air, getting under rugs, carpets, buildings, doors… It seemed to be everywhere. A figure in the sand coughed, as they raised something to their mouth, and kept walking. The Sandstorm blew hard… And the figure coughed again. But then, they yelled out,

"Jasmine! Jasmine are you out here! Oh, where are you…"

He glanced around again, his narrowed brown eyes, and tan skin, just barely visible through the storm…

* * *

Sora hopped out of the gummi ship, grinning "We're here-" But his eyes widened, as he saw heartless and nobodies all over the place "Huh?!".

"Gwarsh! It's the heartless!" Goofy said, putting a hand in front of his mouth, looking worried.

"And the Nobodies Yen Sid talked about!" Donald scowled, holding out his wand.

"C'mon! We gotta stop them!" Sora said, summoning his keyblade, and the 3 ran out of the gummi ship.

* * *

" _Come along…"_

" _More training…?"_

" _...Not this time… we'll be testing just how well you work under pressure…"_

" _...Yes, Superior…"_

* * *

Sora and the 3 charged at the Heartless and Nobodies…

Let's just say… it didn't end well.

The 3 ended up surrounded, Donald and Goofy on the ground, exhausted. Not training and being stuck in a pod for a year? No matter who you are, you sure don't get stronger when sleeping for a year...

The dusks closed in, wobbling and wibbling in their weird dusky way, heading right toward the group of down heroes, while the Heartless crawled forward, seeking hearts.

But then, a squawk was heard, as a random cracker hit a dusk in the head. The unlucky, and unsuspecting dusk turned its head… only to be hit in the face by a red blur…

The dusk fell back, as it's fellow dusks turned their head in the direction of a flapping noise…

And the unlikely hero…

"Iago?!" Sora gaped, looking at the red bird, which was huffing, and flapping, trying to stay airborne after ramming into the Dusks head. Iago shook his head, looking at Sora. "Sora?" He squawked, almost falling out of the air again.

One of the heartless jumped forward, earning a loud squawk from Iago "WHA! WATCH THE TAIL FEATHERS!" As he flew around in circles, continuously squawking… causing more heartless to jump at him, only to conveniently miss, and jump into each other, falling to the ground.

The dusks seemed to glance at each other, before one looked back at Sora, only to get a keyblade to its face, and fade into nothingness.

As the rest of the dusks turned back toward where their companion had been, they were struck with a lightning attack, and before they could respond, hit with a keyblade and shield respectively, joining their late comrade in fading away…

Donald huffed "That's what you get you big Palooka's!", As he threw the bottle of a Hi-Potion behind him.

"Gwarsh, Donald… Isn't that littering?" Goofy said, lowering his shield, and scratching his head.

Donald just huffed again, shaking his head, and crossing his arms, letting out angry duck noises, while Goofy went and picked up the bottle, putting it into his pocket.

"What are you doing?!" Donald asked as the bottle plopped into Goofy's pocket.

"I'm holding onto it till we find somewhere to recycle it," Goofy responded, looking at his angry friend.

Meanwhile, Sora was walking over to the frightened Iago, and grabbing his tail "Hey! I gotta say… I didn't expect you to save us… especially since you were working with Jafar…", The brunette said as Iago stopped flapping around like a madman and finally lowered down onto a sandstone wall.

"I turned over a new feather!" Iago said, settling down on the wall. "Promise! I'm not the old me! I'm the new me!".

Donald and Goofy had finally stopped their very one-sided argument, with Donald taking out his wand "And how can we be sure we can trust you? It could be a scheme to trick us! Sora let's go!".

"Gwarsh… But he saved us…" Goofy said, scratching his head, and looking at Iago with a thankful look.

"Goofy's got a point…" Sora said, interrupting snappy Donald's retort.

"Yeah! What he said!" Iago responded, looking almost relieved, and comically interrupting Donald's other retort…

"YOU BIG PALOOKA'S! HE COULD STILL BE TRICKING US!" Donald squawked, glaring at the two 'idiot's, and 'trickster' in front of him.

"Aww… C'mon Donald… He did save us," Sora said, grinning, doing his normal stance with his hands behind his head, and eyes closed.

Iago gave Donald a hopeful look, while said duck scowled, and looked away, muttering strings of complaints.

The bird let out a caw of success, and flapped up, landing in Goofy's hand. "Hey… I haven't gone to see Aladdin or Jasmine yet… if you see em… think you could put in a good word for me?".

Sora grinned "I'm sure we can do that little something," while goofy nodded, looking happy as well.

Donald grumbled "Let's just go... " He muttered, as the 3, and their new companion Iago, and headed off into the city, and toward the castle.

* * *

"So… This is the right room?" Ven said as he glanced around the round room. There was a wardrobe on the right side, a tapestry on the right, a wooden table in the middle… and 3 girls conversing at the other end of the room…

3 girls… or fairies. That Ven recognized very well. Aqua recognizing them as well, as she gasped. They were the fairy's that had helped her beat Maleficent… Along with Prince Phillip… but… what were they doing here…? Was it because…?

She held back another gasp… Enchanted Dominion… Last she checked… it had been swallowed by Darkness… trapped in the realm of darkness as she had been… had it been restored like Destiny islands… or…? No… Was it still trapped in darkness…?

Was Prince Phillip safe…?

As for Ventus…

He remembered how he had helped them get back Aurora's heart… And when he had battled Maleficent, they had helped him win… When she had said Terra helped steal Aurora's heart in the first place… And Aqua… He shook his head, clearing the thoughts away.

But a question lingered…

Why were they here?

* * *

The 3 heroes, and unlikely companion, finally arrived at the castle, where Jasmine lived… and should have been… But the princess was absent.

Goofy glanced around "Isn't Jasmine supposed to be 'ere?".

Donald nodded, scowling "Yeah! Where is she?!".

Sora frowned, as he glanced around.

"Gee… Maybe we should go ask Aladdin?" Goofy suggested.

Sora nodded, grinning "Yeah!".

Iago landed on Sora's shoulder. Huffing "Yeah… let's go… do that…" He was out of breath, raising a wing as he said that.

So the 3 headed off again.

Unaware… that they were being watched… Someone in the shadows smirked, as his amber eyes glinted in the light of the desert sun. "Come along." His companion slowly nodded, as the 2 disappeared back into the shadows.

* * *

"...Is it really necessary to change the entire outfit…?" Currently, the fairies were blundering around Aqua, fussing over her clothes… Which hadn't been fixed, or cleaned, in almost 11 years, mind you.

"Well, a new look could b-" Fauna was interrupted as she was about to respond by MerryWeather, who shook her head.

"Not at all, dear! They just need a nice tune up…. A fix here and there. After all, we can't have the darkness affecting you!" Merryweather smiled while poking and prodding at Aqua's outfit. Fauna huffed, as she had a few ideas, a few changes she wanted to suggest... maybe a change in color here or there... but it seemed she wouldn't get her way.

"Don't worry, it'll be as good as new in no time dear!". Flora said, smiling, as the 3 fairies raised their wands.

* * *

Sora jumped back, barely avoiding being run over by none other than Abu, and Aladdin. Abu was jumping up and down, making screeching noises… while Aladdin yelled "Jasmine! Jasmine?!". They were so distracted, the didn't notice Sora and the crew… or Iago.

"Aladdin? What's wrong? Where's Jasmine?" The Keyblade Wielders asked, walking toward Aladdin, wary of almost being trampled again.

But it seemed Sora's voice knocked Aladdin out of his trance, as he turned to look at the brunette, "Sora! You don't know how glad I am to see you! Jasmine…" He paused… his frantic look turning somber "She's… she's gone missing… No one knows where she is, or where she's gone…Or if someone took her…".

"Someone took Jasmine?" Goofy asked, eyes showing concern, as he glanced around "Where?".

"That's the problem, you big Palooka! They don't know where!" Donald squawked, stomping his duck feet.

But Goofy didn't seem to hear, as he glanced under a crate "Jasmine? Jasmiiiine?".

"Goofy! She wouldn't fit under there!" Donald Trudged over, scowling, and dragging Goofy back.

"But you said we don't know where she is… what if she is there?" Goofy asked.

Donald made some angry duck noises, proceeding to give up on explaining the situation, for just squawking like a mad duck.

Meanwhile, Sora was convincing with Aladdin for details "When did she go missing?".

"Just last night… Rajah was with her...But… He seemed… stressed… frightened even… pawing at this one spot in the grass…" Aladdin sighed, looking away, regret seen in his eyes "That's… all we know…".

Sora frowned, crossing his arms "That's all…? That's not a lot to go off of… Whoever did this, did it well…". Sora the lowered his arms "But we'll find them! Whoever they are… They won't get away with this, and we'll get Jasmine back!".

Aladdin looked at Sora, before nodding "Right! We just gotta search harder!".

Iago sat and watched from the wall, looking down at them as they ran off, ready to search, with Donald and goofy trailing behind…

Hearing a noise behind him, he almost let out a squawk… only for a hand to grab his beak, dragging him into the shadows.

* * *

"And there we go! Good as new! Well, go on! Don't just stand there! Give it a whirl! Walk around a little," The Fairies pushed Aqua out from behind a changing wrack, all smiling to themselves.

While her outfit hadn't changed much, the once pink straps were black, and her outfit slightly darker, while the lace wrapped around her waist stayed it's radiant white. All the previous slits and breaks in the fabric were fixed and gone… and it no longer smelled foul…

Ven gave a thumbs up, grinning, while Terra nodded "Looks good…" He then looked at the Fairies "It'll protect her against the darkness?".

Flora nodded "That's what it's supposed to do…"

"Supposed to?" Ven asked, frowning.

"Well… we haven't been able to test it…" Merryweather said quietly.

"Aqua...This is risky…" Ven said, looking up at his friend.

Aqua took in a breath, sighing. ...It was worth the risk…. Xehanort was back. He was fighting for the X-Blade… Planning something… They needed all Available keyblade wielders… And if she was a possible guardian of light… they might need her too…

Opening her eyes, she looked at Ven "...It's the only hope until we get my armor back...I'm willing to believe in it."

* * *

" _So… Who's next?"_

" _..."_

" _Right… Right… and we need all of em?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Got it! Pinky and Sparky are en route for lucky number 2, and meanwhile, Short, dark, and grumpy, and Mr. Young are after number 3?"._

" _Correct…"_

" _While you and… get number 1?"_

" _..."_

" _Right, Alright. And the rest of us wait for our orders… got it! But what do we do about the… you know whos."_

" _..."_

" _...Alright… Got it… I'll get it done… And don't give him any trouble… got it?"_

" _I doubt he will give me any,"_

" _He might… As if! Just remember, always listen, alright?"_

"Alright…."

* * *

There was a gasping noise, as blue eyes snapped open. It was just a small rest… What was that? Who… was that? And… What were they talking about…? Who were they talking about… Who...were they after? Was it just a dream…

A nightmare?

Or something more…?

* * *

 **Alright! Back in business! Whoop Whoop! But… Ugh. I feel like that was short… and... Well. I'm not going to be giving myself a schedule. This summer is hectic and a lot of the time I just... well. Don't have time to Right. I'm not abandoning this Story. But... well. I will be updating when I get inspiration. And I will try to make them longer. anywho, Untill next time!**


	13. Really Important AN

_A/N:_

You know... I realized that I really didn't follow my original Idea with this Story. This turned into something like a KH fic... when it was meant to be just the org and their interactions after... well... what happened. So here's my plan. I'm gonna rewrite this- but don't worry, this will still be here. But I'm going to post another book, that is what this was originally meant to be. But! You guys get to plan which I continue first. I'll post it later though, first, I want to hear what you guys want me to do. Capiche? Capiche! Alrighty, see you guys next time.


End file.
